Mountain of Ash
by Sage of The Six Paths Teuchi
Summary: Ash is almost at the mountain top and is left with one last opposition: The Pokémon World Tournament. Oh, you thought it was going to be easy? Come and witness the adventures of Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne as Ash prepares to take on the toughest challenge of his life. [Serious Ash][AU] New chapter out!
1. Mount Silver

Update 8/26/2017: I deleted the first chapter of _Mountain of Ash_ because, at that point, I was planning on making it into just a battling story. After some time, however, I wanted to make it into an actual story with an actual plot.

* * *

I trained extensively on Mount Silver to prepare my Pokémon for the upcoming tournament. It felt right... oddly enough. Serena insisted on coming with, and I accepted. She wanted to help any way she could—that's what I liked about her the most.

"Can we take a break soon, Ash?" Serena whined, balancing herself on a boulder. She rubbed her left leg and huffed.

Ash sighed and stopped. Pikachu, his most trusted partner, chuckled at Serena's antics. Ash was tired as well, and the fact that they had not eaten since this morning was not helping either.

"Alright," Ash said, taking his backpack off and swinging it to the side. He sat on the ground, opened it up and searched for the sandwiches they made that morning. He could've cooked for the both of them, but the wait was not worth the reward.

Serena hurried over to Ash. Her exhaustion turned to glee when Ash pulled out the sandwiches and unwrapped the top of the plastic. "For you, ma'am," he grinned, waving the sandwich in a teasing manner. Pikachu mimicked the waving with its tail.

Serena giggled at her friends' playfulness. She took a sandwich and took a bite—she chewed slowly, savoring the ham and cheese. She didn't mind that it wasn't some fancy, five-star meal—it was comforting. She got the chance to spend some alone time with him and bond.

Pikachu was nibbling on a sandwich, eyeballing Serena. His trainer failed to notice the girl staring and was eating happily. Their relationship was, well, interesting. Serena decided to postpone her trip to Hoenn, and continue to travel with his trainer. There was something else to it, though.

The group finished their meal and let the rest of their pokémon out for lunch. Besides Pikachu, Ash brought along Charizard, Tauros, Snorlax, and Greninja. Serena's team was composed of Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon. Since they were planning on staying on the mountain for some time, Ash learned how to prepare food for himself and his Pokémon.

"I'm going to have a look around, Serena, I'll be back," Ash said, placing his backpack on his shoulder. "Want to come with, Greninja? This area's inhabitants are mostly rock and steel type. The frog-ninja nodded and went by Ash's side.

"Just be careful," Serena replied, somewhat worried.

The walk was uneventful. A few Geodude appeared, the occasional Onix as well, but not anything rare. After some walking, Ash made it to a fork in the cave—left or right. "Hmm," he hummed, scratching his back.

"I guess we can try the left passage first. If we don't come across anything, we can always come back," Ash said, glancing over to Greninja.

They walked until they reached a chamber. The sun was peeking through the ceiling. A person was standing in the middle of the room, unmoving. "Um, hello?" Ash said confusingly. He was surprised to someone else in this place. He needed special permission from both Professor Oak and Elm to traverse through the actual cave.

He turned around. The guy had a thing for red because that's all he wore. He stepped forward and breathed "battle." Ash looked on curiously, while Greninja got in front of him and growled enthusiastically.

"You want to battle, Greninja?" Ash questioned. He knew the frog-ninja did, it boosted a certain confidence, but there was something about this trainer that sent a shiver down his spine. Even more than the champions.

Greninja nodded, that meant he had no choice. The rules did state that If you locked eyes, you had to battle."Alright, we accept," Ash said begrudgingly.

He wordlessly sent out his Pokémon. A feline-like Pokémon appeared, its signature red gem sparkled beautifully. Espeon? But why? Espeon darted forward, faster than any human could track. It tackled Greninja and sent it flying towards the chamber entrance. "Return?" Ash said in a shaky voice. The damage output of the attack was high—he cared for Espeon deeply.

Greninja staggered to its feet, favoring its stomach. It looked toward Ash ready for a command.

"Watch out for its speed," Ash advised. "Use Water Pulse!"

Greninja quickly sprinted, forming a sphere of compressed water, it closed the distance quickly. Espeon side-stepped the compressed water and kicked up the ground below it, throwing debris into Greninja's eyes.

The trainer stood unmoving, allowing his Pokémon to battle. He grunted when he saw the frustration on Ash's face.

Greninja frantically rubbed its eyes. A simple attack—Sand-Attack—stopped it. "Greninja, calm down!" Ash called out, attempting to get its attention. "Clear your eyes out with Water Pulse!

Greninja splashed the water on its face and started to clean. After a few moments of cleaning, it regained its sight. "Good. Now use Night Slash!" Ash commanded.

Greninja created a staff of dark energy out nothingness and then charged forward.

Espeon, using its psychic ability, easily dodged the onslaught of swipes. It eventually grabbed Greninja by the arm with its forked tail, canceling the dark attack. The gem on its head started to glow, and a sparkling, bright light struck Greninja.

Greninja screeched, the super-effective Dazzling Gleam drove it back to Ash's side.

Espeon sprinted forward once again, possibly looking for another devasting Return. "Counter with Nigh Slash!" Ash said. The creatures sprinted to the center of the chamber and collided. An explosion rattled the area, as both Pokémon emerged from the smoke.

* * *

 **A/N::**

You thought I was going to spoil you with Tobias versus Ash so soon? Haha, no. Ash had to train and work his ass off. Don't worry, I have something cooked up.


	2. Mount Silver PT 2

**A/N:** I haven't mentioned this, but yeah, Ash, Serena and the rest of cast are aged. Ash is currently sixteen, while Serena is fifteen. It's not possible for Ash to remain ten, and the fact that the producers continue to do this is idiotic. In this story, he started his journey at age ten and progressed through each region _—_ Orange League, Battle Frontier, Decolore Island included _—_ and here we are now. There is your retcon for the day, let's get started.

* * *

The smoked cleared and both Pokémon appeared with many scratches and scrapes. Espeon glowed brightly, and the damage it sustained disappeared completely.

The raven-haired teen looked on in shock. "Crap," Ash breathed. _'Recovery, too? It's fast—faster than Greninja, super-effective attacks can be healed off, and he's not even giving it a command. How powerful is he?'_ Ash thought.

The trainer recalled his Pokémon, surprising Ash. He took a look at Ash and grunted. "Come back once you're ready," he mumbled. "I want to test you again."

"Who ar—" He disappeared instantly, nothing remained. Ash stared at the empty spot for a moment, mouth agape. What the hell?

Greninja collapsed onto one knee and grunted. Ash took notice and quickly ran over. "Sorry, Greninja," he said solemnly. He took out its Pokéball and returned it.

Ash returned his attention to the middle of the chamber, examining the area for clues. A Pokémon was a likely culprit for the trainers' disappearance, considering that a human just can't vanish in an instant like that.

"Test you again," Ash murmured. The challenge was there, and he wasn't prepared to back down. Yeah, he would be back someday for another battle, and for some answers.

* * *

Ash walked silently back to the area they all stopped at. He left some time ago, and they were all probably worried. He made it around the corner and saw Serena had fallen asleep. She made her backpack into a makeshift pillow and was resting on the ground. Her Pokémon, his included, were standing guard around her.

"Hey, guys," Ash said, getting their attention. They all greeted him, quietly, and resumed their guarding. Pikachu ran up towards Ash and greeted him with a "Pikapi" and hopped on his shoulder.

"I saw someone in the cave, Pikachu," Ash said, keeping his voice low for Serena. Pikachu tilted its head in confusion _—_ it pressed Ash to continue by tapping his face.

Ash sighed, sitting down on a boulder. "We battled. His Espeon," he swallowed hard, trying to come with the proper wording. "It.. knew what to do on its own. It battled independently, free from trainer command. There's only one other person I know who can do that _—_ Diantha. I was prepared to synch with Greninja, but the battle ended abruptly."

Ash clenched both his fist, he was fidgeting. He didn't know why but this trainer felt different. Different from Gary; different from Brandon; different from Paul; different from Alain _—_ even a champion.

"You're back, Ash," Ash was broken from his thoughts by a familiar feminine voice. "Is everything alright? You're shaking like crazy." Serena walked over and placed a comforting hand on his free shoulder. He didn't want her to worry. She selflessly chose to follow him to some damn mountain in the roughest part connecting Johto and Kanto, instead of going to Hoenn to pursue her goal. He failed multiple times, falling flat on his face every time. Her life was still fresh, still new. She hasn't failed, not like he has.

"Ash... You still here?" Serena asked, snapping her finger in his ear. The snapping registered and Ash blinked with confusion. Serena positioned herself in front of him with her hands on her hips "Tell me. I... I can help. I'll get it out of you," she warned. Her warning wasn't strong, though. She faltered a small amount, and the warning was more of an adorable plea.

"Yeah... I'm fine," Ash answered. He hated to lie to one of his friends, but he didn't want her to worry about something so trivial.

Serena chose not to speak. She knew Ash was hiding something, but she didn't want to press the issue any further If he didn't want to talk. She nodded, sitting down next to him. She grabbed Pikachu, placed him onto her lap, and started to pet the mouse

"Serena, I have a question," Ash said, looking her in the eyes. He noticed her face reddened somewhat, but they were pretty close, so he didn't think anything of it.

"Why _—_ why did you want to come to Mount Silver with me. And don't say you wanted to help me train."

Serena hesitated and couldn't speak. Ash stared at her, expectantly, waiting for her to answer. The temperature in the room increased, and Serena wanted to leave. She didn't want to confess, not yet.

 _"—_ Well I..." ***BOOM***

A loud boom startled the pair and Pikachu. The rest of the Pokémon, minus Snorlax, who was in a deep sleep, looked in the direction they came through. Serena let out a nervous giggle. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Ash said, getting up quickly.

* * *

 **A/N:** There we go for today. Ash will encounter an old friend next chapter. Stay tuned! Also, I apologize for the short chapters. I promise the word count will rise as we get deeper into the story.


	3. Mount Silver PT 3

Ash and Serena returned all their Pokémon _—_ excluding Pikachu. They sprinted back down the path they came through, breathing heavily. The cause of the explosion was still an unknown to them. It could have been a Pokémon, like Ursaring. Professor Elm mentioned they often rampaged at the base of the mountain, usually over food or territory. Poachers were a possibility as well. Ash had encountered many in his adventures, and they were all extremely dangerous. Even more than Team Rocket.

They reached the area of the explosion and saw a group of around three, no, four people standing around. They all, for the most part, wore the same attire _—_ black gloves, dark red colored vest, black t-shirts, long baggy pants. A few Forretress were there _—_ one was in terrible shape, while the others looked decent. They also had a few Water-type Pokémon in their possession

Ash, Pikachu, and Serena hid behind a large rock, attempting to not draw suspicion. "Dammit," one of the grunts swore, pacing around the area.

"I know, Boss, but Tyranitar won't appear. Hell, the only things that have appeared are Onix and Geodude," he argued. He was talking on a cell phone, pacing around the path

"I know, I know. 'Don't bring your worthless ass back to me without a Tyranitar,' bu _—"_

The phone went silent, which caused the grunt to lash out in anger. "He hung up! Alright, just, just use Explosion again. We're not leaving until Team Snagem has captured Tyranitar."

"Yessir!" the grunts exclaimed in unison

Another explosion shook the area, causing rock from the ceiling to collapse. Ash, Serena, and Pikachu looked on in anger. "What do we do, Ash?" Serena whispered. She wanted to help the poor Forretress, but those Team Snagem grunts were unpredictable.

Ash stayed silent, thinking over his options. If they attacked them, they would get overwhelmed quickly because of the amount of Pokémon they possessed. They also had to worry about the Forretress _—_ it wasn't their fault, they were doing what they ordered to do. The issue he had was that they were bombs _—_ bombs that could go off on command. He didn't feel like getting blown up today, and he knew Pikachu and Serena felt the same.

Ash pursued his lips and grunted. The situation was not in their favor. He looked Serena in the eyes and saw a certain sparkle. She was afraid _—_ he knew that _—_ but cared deeply about the well-being of the Forretress. She was beginning to leap up, but Ash stopped her by grabbing ahold of her waist. "Don't, alright," Ash said in a serious tone.

Just then a loud roaring passed through the area. The stomping the creature produced was thundering, and the anger in its voice sent a shiver down Ash's spine. The Pokémon finally appeared, running at full speed. The Tyranitar was huge, and the fact that it was so nimble for its height and weight was scary. A familiar scar was on the left side of its body, which caught Ash's attention. _'Wait... you're..._

"Alright, we got one," the leading grunt chuckled, grabbing for a Pokéball. "Go, Flygon!"

The grunt noticed his cohort's standing around and lashed out. "What are you idiots doing? Just stall the damn thing so I can catch it! Flygon, slow' em down with Screech!

The lime green dragon obeyed and glided forward, letting out a deafening screech. It did the job, and Tyranitar was slowing down. The grunts saw an opportunity and started to command their Pokémon to use Hydro Pump. The high pressurized attack struck the dinosaurian Pokémon, causing it to drop to one knee. It didn't quit, though; it continued forward, struggling against the torrent of water.

"Keep going," the leading grunt said, enlarging an empty Pokéball, pointing it at the direction of Tyranitar. "Just a li _—"_

Before he could finish his sentence, a metallic streak struck the empty Pokéball, causing it to shatter. The grunt cursed, grabbing his hand. A few remains of the ball were in lodged in his hand. He looked around, searching for the bastard _—_ or bastards _—_ responsibile.

"Snorlax, use Yawn on the Forretress!" Ash commanded. The giant panda-like Pokémon produced pink bubbles that floated over the Forrestress. The status move worked to perfection and the Forretress was drowsy.

Pikachu also took action, releasing an electric attack that rendered the grunts and the water Pokémon incapacitated. "Damn," the leading grunt cursed. "Flygon, get that _—_

He was now face-to-face with Tyranitar. The monster roared, preparing a Hyper Beam. A few moments, He managed to dodge the attack, diving away at the last moment. He searched for Flygon, but it was nowhere in sight.

"Tyranitar, stop!" Serena yelled. She was behind the beast with Sylveon. The Flygon from earlier was knocked out, Sylveon made quick work of it. The monster let out a feral roar, turned around, and started to charge.

* * *

 **A/N:** Welp, Ash, and Serena are in trouble. Ash and his main character(ness?) have gotten them in a rut again. Yes, that is the same Tyranitar from the Johto Saga. And Team Snagem from Pokémon Coliseum makes an appearance. They get their five minutes of fame. That's it for today! Review, ask questions, and I'll see you in a few days!


	4. Mount Silver PT 4

The monster Pokémon took aim at Serena. She stood her ground, now pointing in the direction of the creature. "Sylveon, use Attract!" Her trusted partner winked, sending an array of hearts over to Tyranitar. The attack made contact and stopped the beast momentarily—it looked confused, almost, surprised. After a few moments, its anger returned.

Serena looked on in confusion, taking in the scene. She then giggled nervously, now realizing her mistake. "You wouldn't happen to be a female Tyranitar?"

Tyranitar roared again. Serena tried to regain her composure, but the daunting Pokémon in front of her wasn't making it easy. She wasn't going to back down, though. She glanced down to Sylveon, admiring her partner. Sylveon was growling, standing her ground, waiting for Tyranitar to charge once again.

Serena smiled lightly. Even in the face of an intimidating Tyranitar, Sylveon was ready. She had come a long way from that small, timid Eevee.

"Tyranitar!" A voice cut Serena from her thoughts. Ash positioned himself in front of her—both of his arms were outstretched. His serious face softened, and he started to smile. "Remember me? Ash Ketchum?"

Tyranitar looked to be, pondering? She looked carefully at his appearance, examining every feature. The raven-hair and those amber eyes did look familiar. And that name. Ash? Her face suddenly lightened, and she grunted with acknowledgment. This Ash kid—well, teen Ash at this point—brought her child back. She was indebted to him.

Serena looked on with her mouth agape. How did Ash manage to calm this savage beast? How do they know each other?

Tyranitar bowed her head, and Ash started to pet her scar. She grunted silently, enjoying the affection. Ash finished and turned around. He noticed Serena's confused face and chuckled. "I should explain. I was asked to return a Larvitar to this very location around five years ago. This right here—this is its mother."

Pikachu came over and greeted Tyranitar with a wave. She nodded with a slight smirk and glanced over to Serena. Tyranitar bowed her head slightly, getting on Serena's level.

Serena slightly hesitated for a moment. Ash saw this and grabbed her hand—he guided it over slowly. When she made contact, she noted how similar Tyranitar and Rhyhorn were to each other. It was probably nostalgia talking, but it reminded her of home.

"I'm sorry that I have to ruin this tender reunion," a familiar voice called out with little emotion. The group turned around instantly, recognizing the voice. The lead grunt, now armed with a pistol, aimed the metal at the teens. "You little bastards think you can get away with this? I have family that needs me to bring home a check, and If I don't, they suffer."

Serena gasped, lightly, her entire body was shaking. The grunt noticed and chuckled darkly. "Look what we have here. You scared, girl? You don't look rough like the rest of these hicks around here. Where you from? Unova, Kalos? They would eat you alive in Orre If you stepped out on the streets there!

Ash gritted his teeth. He knew these guys were dangerous, and that they would probably go to extreme lengths. This guy in front of him had nothing to lose at this point, which was terrifying. It reminded him of some villain from his mother's R-rated action collection. He took peak one day while his mother was asleep, and it scared the crap out of him.

"Look, kids... he sighed, waving the gun around. "I don't want to have to kill one of you or your Pokémon. Just hand over Tyranitar, and I and my buddies will leave. Whaddya say?"

"We won't!" Serena shouted. She quickly covered her mouth, realizing her mistake.

"Oh, and what are you going to do, girl?" asked the grunt. He then positioned the gun towards Serena's head.

Serena stepped back hastily, bumping into Ash. The grunt grinned at this, now waving his free hand. "Tyranitar, now.

Tyranitar grunted angerly, then started to walk forward. She didn't want Ash or this girl to have to die because of her, that wouldn't be right. She was indebted to Ash, so it made her choice easier.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Some hardcore sh*t went down in this chapter. I just wanted to keep you guys on your toes. See you in a few days! Review, ask questions, and I'll see you again!


	5. Mount Silver PT 5

What happened next, shocked everyone. Tyranitar lunged forward, and the gun went off. The grunt, who stumbled to the ground, put up his hands up in a pleading manner. "Listen, I'm sorry," he stammered, backing away from the monster. Tyranitar stomped forward—she produced an angry growl that could even scare the toughest Fighting-type.

Ash glanced over to Serena, examining the honey blonde girl. Thank goodness she wasn't struck, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself. He returned his attention back over to the grunt, who was now backing away.

He's not a threat anymore! Ash shouted.

Tyranitar stopped but continued to growl at the grunt. She hated the grunts' guts and wanted nothing more than to end him, but she decided to respect Ash's wishes.

* * *

After some time, Serena found a signal in order to call the police and the local Ranger station. The grunts and their Pokemon were under the watchful eye of Ash and Serena's Pokemon. Everything had settled down for now. Their first day in the cave was eventful, and that worried Ash.

"Serena..." Ash started. She turned with a confused expression and then smiled.

"Maybe we should go. I don't want to put you in any more danger," Ash said, lowering his head. Danger always seemed to follow him, but today's incident was too close for comfort.

Serena expression turned to shock. Yes, what transpired today was, well, extremely dangerous, but she, him, Clemont and Bonnie faced many dangers. She did something—something that even surprised her. She grabbed his hand, tangling it with her own. Ash looked up—a confused expression was plastered on his face.

"What did I before I came up here, Ash?" Serena questioned. Her tone was soft but held some seriousness.

"You wanted to come with, but—"

She stopped him by placing her free hand near his face. "Listen, Mr. soon-to-be Pokemon Master. If you think I'm leaving you're wrong."

Serena put her hand down and giggled. Ash looked into her eyes and saw a level of seriousness that could rival his own, and he admired that. He smirked, now squeezing her hand. "Right! We shouldn't let something like this deter us.

"Oh, how cute," a voice called out.

They both turned around, recognizing the voice. The lead grunt sneered, picking the pieces of shattered Pokeball out of his hand. To the surprise of everyone, Braxien quickly placed her stick up to the grunt, lighting the piece on fire.

"It's alright, Braxien. He's not going to hurt anyone," Serena commanded. The bipedal fox surprised her. Serena knew that Braixen had a temper—she accidentally struck her once with a Flamethrower. Pancham was antagonizing her, though, so Serena brushed off the incident. Braxien started to growl, completely ignoring her trainer's order.

The lead grunt shuddered as the flame grow, the intensity of it burned off some of his facial hair. "Calm down your damn fox, girl!

"Braixen..." Serena mumbled, softly, trying to calm her first Pokemon down.

Charizard stomped over and roared lightly, attempting to stop Braxien, while also lecturing the middle stage Pokemon. He spoke of the time—years back—when he also acted defiant towards his trainer, and it ended up costing him in the long run. He was ultimately humbled by his brethren at Charicific Valley, and grow to heights that even surpassed a legendary Pokemon.

When Charizard finished, Braxien softened up and agreed with her Kanto starter. She had been acting immature, which was due to age, and she was only looking out for her trainer.

Soon enough, Ranger Mason and Officer Jenny arrived. Mason was happy to see Ash after all these years, thanking him again for his past endeavor and for stopping Snagem from causing damage inside the cave. She was given authorization from Professor Elm and Oak to allow a few people access to the cave, but they never mentioned them by name. Serena, who was concerned with the well-being of the Forretress, asked what they planned on doing with them. Jenny told her not to worry, and that they would be rehabilitated and sent back out into the wild.

When Jenny and Mason left with the criminals, Tyranitar motioned for the teenagers to follow her.

 **A/N:  
**

* * *

Another chapter in the book! I'm planning on doing something with Braxien later, which is why I put that section in with her and Charizard. She always struck me as the brat type, always pampered by Serena. I'll be back soon. See you in a few days! Review, ask questions, and I'll see you again!


	6. Silver Town PT 1

Tyranitar was silent, only the stomping of her large feet could be heard. Ash, Serena, and Pikachu followed slowly, taking in the all to familiar scenery—rocks, rocks, and more rocks. The group, lead by Tyranitar, eventually came to a large chamber. The occupants were other Tyraniar, with some Larvitar and Pupitar sprinkled in here and there.

When they arrived, the Tyranitar took a defensive position, signaling for their evolutionary line to stay close behind.

 _"Tyrrrar,"_ Tyranitar growled at her pack. In return, the Tyranitar growled back—she told them about the incident and about how the human's saved her. Some of the Tyranitar acknowledged Ash and Serena by nodding over to them, showing their appreciation.

A lone Tyraniar examined Ash, showing interest in him. He eventually worked up the courage and stomped over to the group. Ash saw this and smiled, encouraging it.

"Is that you, Larvitar?" Ash questioned.

It finally hit Tyranitar, and he quickened his pace. Once he reached Ash, he engulfed him with his massive arms, squeezing him tightly. It had been years since he last saw the raven-haired teen—he could never express how thankful he was for the teen's bravery.

"A-Alright... Larviar, I... uh... can't breathe..." Ash gasped. Tyranitar heard his plea and released him, nodding his head dumbly.

Serena giggled at the display. She was under the impression that all Tyranitar were savage Pokemon—seeing as the one they met had that trait—but this one acted like a goofball.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, waving his paw affectionately at Tyraniar. The monster grunted affectionately back at Pikachu.

Ash caught his breath, then let out a cough. "W-Wow, you've... gotten stronger.

After some time, and after Ash finally got oxygen in his lungs, he sat down and told Tyranitar about some of his adventures. Serena was hearing about some his adventures for the first time herself, and it amazed her. Most people go their entire life without encountering a legendary Pokemon, and he has seen nearly all of them.

"—Oh, and the time a chandelier dropped on my head, and a Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar turned me into a ghost! Ash exclaimed, scratching his head.

"What?" Serena exclaimed, placing a hand on his head to check his temperature. "Ash, do you have a fever? Maybe you should rest."

"No, I'm fine. What, you don't believe me?" Ash questioned.

"I... I don't think you would be here right now If a chandelier dropped on your head..." Serena trailed.

Ash scoffed and looked toward Pikachu. "Pikachu was there, he can tell you. Right, Pikachu?

Pikachu nodded at Serena, confirming what Ash said was, in fact, the truth.

Serena looked at Ash, then back to Pikachu. She did this about two or three times before she stopped and sighed.

Tyranitar looked on with amazement, absorbing all the information. He wanted to experience this type of adventure and met creatures that he had never seen. He was cooped up inside this cave, constantly on guard, watching over his brethren. He went outside occasionally, yes, but the adults ventured out most of the time. He made up his mind, and he wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

Tyranitar grunted, trying to get Ash's attention. The raven-haired teen was still talking with Serena about the 'chandelier story', paying little attention. He grunted louder, now getting Ash's attention.

"Oh, sorry Tyranitar. What is it?" Ash asked, smiling at his old friend.

Tyranitar pointed his large arm toward Ash's belt which held his Pokeballs. Ash caught on instantly, then nodded. A smile formed, and he clutched an empty ball.  
"You want to come along with me, right, Tyranitar?"

Before Tyranitar could answer, his mother stomped over quickly, overhearing the question. She looked at her child, questioning his intention. He explained his reason with some grunts, and then pleaded, getting on his knees. A blank expression was on her face until she laughed, giving her son the 'ok' in the form of a nod.

Worry turned into excitement—he quickly hugged his mother, giving her the same treatment he gave to Ash early, then he stomped back over to Ash. He waited for him—his new trainer to capture him.

Ash enlarged an empty ball, finally, then tapped it on Tyranitar's body. A red stream of light engulfed Tyranitar, sucking him in. After one—to—two shakes the capture was complete. "Alright, I caught Tyranitar!"

* * *

In beautiful Silver Town, about a week later, Ash and Serena walked together, chatting about various Pokemon related topics. The time had come for Ash and Serena to get more supplies for them and their Pokemon. It gave them a chance to enjoy what the town had to offer, plus it was nice to get out of Mt. Silver for awhile.

"Here it is," Ash said, pointing at the large complex. The main stadium, Silver Stadium, looked unchanged after all these years. Ash noted that it looked cleaner like maintenance had recently painted the stadium. "This where I had my six-on-six battle against Gary."

"It's bigger—bigger than the stadium in Lumiose City," Serena compared. Lumiose Stadium was a state-of-the-art facility, sporting some of the best equipment of the six main regions—due in part to Lysandre—but it lacked seating. Silver Stadium lacked the bells and whistles of Lumiose but made it up by having a larger capacity.

"It was one of the best battles I've ever had," Ash remembered fondly. Pikachu, who was on his shoulder, agreed with his trainer.

They continued to walk until they were in the heart of the town, where the shopping district was. A poster on one the stores caught Ash's attention. He picked it off the building and started to read. "Come one, come all to the Battle Arcade! Grand opening tonight at 7 P.M."

Serena stared at the poster, observing how stylish the girl on it was. She wore a frilly yellow shirt along with tight blue pants, and yellow heels. Her hair choice was, well, interesting. It had the appearance of a dark Elektross. She looked further down the poster and saw ' _New Frontier Brain!'  
_  
"Ash," Serena started, pointing at the paper. "What's a Frontier Brain?"

Ash quickly turned the poster around, surprising Serena. He started to shake; it was like an earthquake was under him. "Frontier Brain... Battle Frontier...!"

"Come on, Serena!" Ash exclaimed, grabbing the honey blonde's hand. "Pikachu, don't fall behind!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

Welp, after a week of training on the mountain, Ash is itching for a real battle, like a drug addict looking for his high. See you in a few days! Review, ask questions, and I'll see you in a few days!


	7. Silver Town PT 2

"I think we're lost, Ash," Serena gasped, catching her breath.

Her, Ash, and Pikachu had been running around for about an hour searching for the Battle Arcade. Ash's enthusiasm for battle had gotten them lost in the town, and it was not the first time. When they arrived in Johto, Ash chased after some red-head guy who scoffed at his enthusiasm, calling him a moron.

Ash, who was tired as well, gave her apologetic grin. "You're right. Why don't we stop at this restaurant and ask them where the Battle Arcade is."

Serena nodded but was still annoyed at the situation. She was glad that Ash owned up to his mistake, but the fact that they ran around for over an hour, searching for a battle facility was too much.

Both teens—and Pikachu, who was panting after the exercise, walked into the restaurant. A blonde girl—around sixteen, maybe seventeen—smiled at the trio, then walked over. "Hello, I'm Elsie! Come with me, I'll get you seated."

* * *

—Alright, that'll be all for you two? Oh, and Pikachu as well?" Elsie said, giggling at the mouse. She gushed over Pikachu, evening going as for as asking Ash he was for sale. Of course, Ash declined her offer.

"Yep. Thank you, Elsie!" Serena said, handing over her menu. Ash did the same, nodding at the girl with a smile.

"Anything for the cute couple," Elsie said, winking at Serena.

Serena was caught off guard by the comment and started to blush. Ash did the same, but his blush was less noticeable. Elsie retreated to the back, quickly, wanting to get their order out as fast as possible.

After the embarrassing moment, both sat silently for awhile, stealing a glance when one wasn't looking. Ash finally broke the awkwardness, reaching into his bag, pulling out an item box. "Before I went off and, you know, got us sidetracked... I stopped at a store real quick and got you this."

He handed the box over, trying to keep a straight face. Serena smiled at his kindness, taking the box carefully from his grasp. She shifted in her chair—it was exciting, her stomach was in knots—and started to open the box. The content in the box was some Pokéballs, but they were different from the standard red and white version. The design was mostly pink, with two yellow cream waves starting from the bottom until they stopped at the near top. Serena examined the ball in her hand until she connected the dots and looked down at her traveling bag.

"Yeah, they're Heal Balls," Ash said, following her gaze. "The lady who sold them to me said the design was popular."

Serena nodded. The design was popular, and the actual ball cost a fortune. She returned her attention to Ash, giving him a warm smile—she returned the ball to the box, carefully, trying to keep it in pristine condition.

"I love it, Ash," Serena said, placing her hand where her heart was. "But these cost a fortune. Are you sure it's alright?" Serena said with obvious concern.

"It's fine," Ash said, waving his hand, chuckling at her concern. "All the prize money I've earned, it's alright. Besides, that's what friends are for, right?"

Ash and Serena finished their lunch, while Pikachu continued to cuddle with his half empty ketchup bottle. Serena, who was curious about Pikachu's affection for the sauce, asked Ash why his starter enjoyed the stuff. Ash didn't know why Pikachu liked it, but he never stopped him from indulging the treat early on his adventure. He did, however, cut down on the treat, stating how 'chubby' Pikachu had gotten.

Before they left, an eager Ash asked Elsie about the location of the Battle Arcade. She wrote down the directions and gave the two teens a map of the entire town.

They were now outside, and Ash was playing navigator. "So this way," Ash said, pointing west.

* * *

They arrived at the Battle Arcade—it was a little past 3 P.M, but earlier the better. The building—or tent—was massive, rivaling Brandon's pyramid. Ash looked on, amazed by the facility. It brought back memories, memories of his success in the Kanto Battle Frontier. It was his greatest achievement, even trumping his Orange League victory.

"Everything is set up for tonight," a gruff voice announced.

Ash recognized the voice instantly and turned around. He saw a familiar pair of sun glasses, along with a tacky Alolan shirt, and a toothy grin. He was walking with a girl, the same girl from the poster.

"Scott!" Ash shouted, waving at the large man. Scott looked over, surprised to have been called out. He saw the familiar Pallet trainer, and his grin grew. He didn't forget that face. The kid's amazing battle prowess brought national attention to his organization. It all started with his match against Tucker, then it grew. The people loved an underdog—they loved someone who could defeat a superstar trainer.

"Ash. Long time, no see." Scott chuckled.

* * *

 **A/N :**

You got that Ash and Serena moment, happy? Hehe. Well, that's it for today. Once again, I know the chapters are short, but they'll get longer. I work, so that limits what I can do. Review, ask questions, and I'll see you in a few days!


	8. Extra 1 - The Invitation - Ash

_Extra #1 - The Initiation_

 _ **A/N:**_ In this chapter, I wanted to note the moment Ash got the invitation to participate in the tournament, along with some extra bits.

* * *

Ash sat, silently, on a park bench in Lumiose City. It was a beautiful day, citizens and tourist mingled around the area, enjoying life. He was thinking, weighing his options. He, along with many, we're able to defeat Team Flare and end their evil intentions. Sure, that was fine. He regularly played the hero role—he was the Chosen One, the child who stopped Arceus from tearing humanity a new one. At this point, he wanted a normal life. He wanted to achieve his dream: to become a Pokemon Master.

The opportunity was, well, literally in his hand. An envelope came earlier that day—an invitation to compete in the Pokemon World Tournament, or (P.W.T) for short. Ash decided to hide it from his friends, choosing to think it over first, alone. He, along with 63 others, would participate in a single-elimination tournament. He was grouped in the ' _talented trainer category'._ It was for those who were regarded highly by the Pokemon League Association, and who has competed in multiple regional competition.

Ash was excited at first, but something in the back of his mind was telling him _You aren't ready._

That thought came again, and he tightened his fist. Another familiar thought invaded his mind—that _last battle.  
_  
 _"Greninja, Water Shuriken_ —!"

 _"Charizard, Blast Burn_ —!"

 _The battle field trembled, suddenly, and the temperature started to rise. The final attack of an epic battle, one that what crown the champion of Kalos. Ash noticed surprise, even fear on Alain's face. He had him, that was it. The same face that many before him produced_ — _Paul, Gary, Sawyer_ — _was there. But, no, that was not the case. When Greninja fainted, when he gasped, grabbing his stomach in pain due to damage Greninja sustained, he knew that all too familiar feeling. One of failure._

 _He masked his anger, his defeat. He shook Alain's hand, congratulating the Kalosian on his victory. Oh so close—he was, once again, witnessing the rise of a champion. It hurt worse this time._

Ash returned to the world, clutching the envelope with his fist. He felt someone was watching him, waiting for him to notice. Ash shot up, quickly, only to see a child in front of him. The kid was surprised but stood his ground. He wore shorts—no surprise, they were comfy and easy to wear, especially at this time of year. He had a Rattata shirt on with a baseball cap snug on his head.

"Hiya! Are you Ash Ketchum?" asked the kid, with a cheeky grin.

Ash nodded. He then placed the envelope he received in his pocket, intending on coming back to it later.

"Great!" the kid exclaimed, pulling out a pen and notebook from his back pocket. "Can I have your autograph? I love Greninja! Even more than Rattata!"

"Yeah..." Ash trailed. He took the notebook, wrote down his signature, along with poorly drawn hand print of Greninja, and then gave it back to its owner.

"Thank you, Ash-sir!" the kid cheered, admiring the autograph. Just when he was about to leave, he noticed the sadness on Ash's face.

"Why are you sad...?" he asked, concerned. "You're awesome! he exclaimed, striking a battle pose similar to his own.

Ash smiled, then ruffled the kid's cap. He reminded him of himself at that age. His hero was Lance, the Dragon Master. He idolized the champion _—_ he even went as far as to beg his mother to let him dye his hair red, like his idol. As years past, he eventually stopped worshipping him _,_ but those sweet memories remained.

"It's nothing, I promise, kid," Ash chuckled, removing his hand from the child's head. "I'm going through some, um, adult stuff. Yeah, that."

The kid nodded, not fully understanding, but the answer seemed sufficient to him. He turned around, and some lady was waving over to him. He returned his attention to Ash, now frowning.

"That's my mom... I've got to go..." the kid said, huffing. He ran over to the woman, showing off his prize.

After that, Ash looked around the area, taking in the scenery. It was a momentary distraction, yes, but did help. He was still young, still not in his prime. He could wait, hope for another opportunity. The problem was, the tournament occurred every twenty years, and he diffidently wasn't going to wait around for the next cycle...

He had to stop. Think of something _—_

Ash stood up, removed his backpack, and opened its flap. He dug around, searching for something important, something that contained special mementos. When he found it, he sighed, relieved that he had not lost it. Misty's lure, Brook's Boulder Badge, The Pokeball he and Gary once shared, half of the Terracotta Ribbon he shared with May, One of Dawn's hair pins, a Dragon Fang from Iris', and Cilan's favorite bow tie. All of it was there, safe and sound.

Even If he has not seen them in awhile, Ash still carried a piece of them. If they were all here now, they would tell him to go for it. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie would say the same, too. He was not alone. No more doubt, it was time.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Short, but sweet. I'll see you guys soon!


	9. Silver Town PT 3

"I saw you compete in the Kalos League. You did great, kid," Scott complimented, shaking the teen's hand. He noticed Serena and grinned, guiding his hand over to the honey-blonde. "Nice to meet me. My friends call me Scott."

Serena did the same, smile in all. "Serena," she giggled, accepting his hand. "How do you—"

"Wow, your hair looks beautiful!" the girl next to Scott exclaimed, quickly moving over to Serena. She got close for comfort, touching, examining Serena's short hair.

"Eh, thank you..." Serena managed, weakly, trying to squirm away. This was the town's new Frontier Brain?

Ash was thinking the same. She was, well, different from the previous Brain's he met. They were mature, conducting themselves seriously, though Tucker was an odd one. The talent pool must be running thin for ole' Scott.

"Dahlia... give her some space," Scott chuckled before he added. "You can talk about it later."

Dahlia let a childish huff, then went back to Scott's side, grumbling. Ash, Serena, and Pikachu looked on with confusion until Ash chuckled awkwardly.

"So, Scott," Ash began, he searched his back pocket, finally grabbing the folded poster—he pulled it out and showed it to him. "I heard a new Frontier Brain was in town. I was wondering If I could battle her."

Scoot smiled, then looked over to Dahlia, giving her a light chuckle. "How about it? The new Battle Frontier Brain, Dahlia, versus the winner of Kanto Battle Frontier, Ash Ketchum. Sounds great to me!"

Serena directed her attention to Scott, then back to Ash. "There's a Kanto Battle Frontier? And you beat it!"

Ash nodded, smiling, confirming to her that it was true. It was his greatest achievement, after all, but he never discussed it with her. He never found an appropriate time to—well, thinking about it now, he did just spend a week with her, alone, inside a cave. It probably should have been brought up.

Dahlia perked up, instantly, then looked over to Ash, smiling. "Great! If Scoot hyped you up, you must be great!"

* * *

It was massive. The inside, like the outside, was huge. A giant flat screen, which hung from the ceiling, displayed different icons. Music was playing—it sounded like something that Roxie had produced—and a spotlight shined on the far side of the arena.

"I'll act as referee," Scott called out, making his way over to the referee box.

Serena, along with Pikachu, made their way to the seating section. Ash told Serena and his starter that he was going to select a Pokemon that he brought over from the Lab earlier today. He said that he wanted to knock off some of the 'rust'—see how strong it was. Professor Oak did note that it challenged his other Pokemon to battle on a regular basis.

"One-on-one sound good? Dahlia asked as she made her way over to the side that was illuminated by the spotlight.

"Sounds fine to me," Ash said, unclipping a Pokeball from his belt.

"Alright," Ash began. "I choose you!" He tossed the ball into the air with gusto.

The capsule exploded, and the familiar white light accompanied it. Once it died down, the figure of a familiar orange weasel appeared. Its arms were crossed—its trademark—and it was confident. No surprise there.

 _"Buil, buil,"_ Buizel cried, staring down the girl in front of him. After a moment, he turned around and gave Ash a grunt of acknowledgment. It had been some time since he battled with Ash, and he was ready to show how much stronger he had gotten since Sinnoh. This moment was nostalgic for him. He bet Ash felt the same.

"Buizel?" Serena mumbled, taking out her Pokedex, guiding towards the weasel. _"Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokemon,"_ the encyclopedia began. " _It inflates its flotation sac, keeping its face above water in order to watch for prey movement. This Pokemon is native to Sinnoh."_

"It's cute!" Serena exclaimed, gushing over the weasel's appearance. Buizel over heard her and started to blush, lightly, before he regained his serious composure. He wasn't cute; yeah, his species was considered by many to be adorable, but he was different.

"Alright, go Medicham!" Dahlia shouted with glee. The Pokemon, which resembled a yoga practitioner, appeared on the field silently.

"Ready? Begin!" Scott announced, waving his arm toward the ground.

* * *

"Let's start off with your signature move," Ash commanded. "Use Aqua Jet!"

Water formed around the weasel's body, then it shot forward, well, like a jet! It was about to strike but Dahlia called out a command.

"Reflect!" Dahlia ordered.

Medicham eyes glowed blue—a pink barrier appeared, and the oncoming attack did little damage. Buizel returned to Ash's side uninjured, ready for another command to be called.

"Great," Ash muttered in frustration. First turn, and Buizel's physical attacks were reduced. "No matter, well just use ranged attacks."

"Buizel, use Surf!"

A torrent of water formed in Buizel's paws, then it slammed it down on the arena floor. He rode on it, like a surfer who caught the perfect wave.

"Get in close, then jump, Medicham," Dahlia commanded, pointing at Buizel.

Medicham sprinted forward and jumped, meeting Buizel in the air. A smirk appeared on Dahlia's face, almost like she has been in this same situation before. She punched forward, mimicking a Fighting-type.

"Thunder Punch!"

Ash cringed, obviously shocked, then remembered—

"Ice Punch!"

Both attacks—both fists collided with force, but Medicham was simply too powerful. It drove Buizel to the ground, canceling out the Surf and the Ice Punch.

Buizel got up quickly. He wouldn't be knocked out that easily, that early. His pride was on the line, plus he didn't want this reunion to end with a loss. He trained hard, and the results of his training would be put on display today.

He turned to Ash, grinning. "What's up Buizel?" Ash questioned. He looked over to the front row and saw that Serena and Pikachu shared the same questionable look that he did at that moment.

Buizel returned his attention to Medicham and did something that surprised Ash. He put his arms in the air, then cried out. A dark cloud appeared overhead, and it started to drizzle lightly. Buizel pumped harder, gritting his teeth. He had worked hard to master this move. Ever since that day—the day he battled Mr. Mime and Clayton—he wanted to learn and master Rain Dance.

Dahlia watched on, interested. She could take advantage of the opportunity, but she decided to let Buizel continue. It was determined to what ever it was doing, and it was fun not knowing what was going to happen next.

Ash smiled, knowing Buizel's intention, finally. "Come on, Buizel! Use Rain Dance! Ash commanded, pointing to the sky.

Something inside of Buizel, just, clicked. He growled—it started growing louder and louder. He reached that point at last. It just took encouragement. He let out a cry, one that echoed throughout the entire facility.

A steady rain started to come down, which prompted an annoyed huff from Serena. She was proud that Buizel learned the move, it was just she didn't enjoy the rain getting her clothes wet.

Pika! Pikachu exclaimed happily. He seemed to be enjoying the damp weather.

Scott wiped his sun glasses, then placed the pair in his pocket. Huh, his eyes were blue.

Buizel felt energized. It felt like he could run a hundred meter dash faster than an Arcanine.

"The real battle begins, huh?" Dahlia giggled. She didn't mind the rain, one of her Pokemon could perform Rain Dance, so she was used to it.

"Yep," Ash agreed, a light chuckle escaped from his lips.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I apologize for the wait. I have an ending, so everything is good there. I just have to continue and piece together the story. Thank you.


	10. Extra 2 - Hell - Tobias

_Extra #2 - Tobias—Hell_

 **A/N:** Apologies for the long wait. I've been slacking on _Mountain of Ash_ lately. This chapter is an extra featuring everyone's favorite Legendary Trainer, Tobias. _  
_

* * *

The Eon Pokemon hummed, lightly, keeping a steady pace. It reached its destination, finally. The area, which was too hot for any human to reach safely, was blazing. Mount. Chimney was unstable, and it was the perfect time to catch it _._

Darkai alerted him to the disturbance. It tracked the beast _—_ Tobias didn't know how and didn't question it. They were high atop the volcano now, keeping a fair bit away.

Tobias smirked, then chuckled. The heat was intense, even at the height they were at, but he remained calm. He had done several times with many legends _—_ each time more thrilling and heart-stopping than the last.

He came with a plan, though, not risking anything. The beast had the home-field advantage, and that would not do. Latios, even with its typing, even with its raw power, was not suited to take high-powered Fire attacks boosted by the area.

It lay dormant, watching over the area for the most part _._ The many Pokemon who inhabited the area revered it like some _God. "_ Draco Meteor," he ordered coolly.

Latios hesitated for moment _—_ he wasn't stupid _—_ he knew that the volcano would become more unstable, even erupt. Latios craned his neck, now looking at his master, and let a worried hum.

"No need to worry," Tobias said in a composed tone. "Do. It." he finished firmly.

Latios nodded slowly. He shifted his neck upward, and let out a fierce cry. A sphere of dark energy formed in his mouth, and after a few moments, he shot it toward the sky quickly. Once it reached high enough, it broke apart, and multiple spheres rained down _—_

They were intercepted by multiple Flamethrower attacks. _Grrrrr_ _—rroarrr!_ Thundered throughout the area. Tobias smirked. He knew it _—_ he knew it would protect the area. It, along with the rest of the beast, was devoted to keeping order where ever they went. The thick ash, however, made it difficult to spot the beast. No matter, he taught Latios a move for this exact situation. "Defog."

Latios lightly hummed, and it started to glow. An aura shrouded him, giving off a beautiful bluish-white light. Moments later, some of the thick ash was blown away. Tobias came face-to-face with the beast _—_ Entei. It growled, revealing its sharp canine. "Defiance? No matter. I'll have you _—_ you damn beast!" he shouted.

Something in Entei snapped, and it unleashed a powerful Flamethrower. Tobias didn't even need to command Latios to dodge _—_ the dragon shifted its lithe body to the side, quickly, and the Flamethrower blasted past. Tobias felt the heat of the attack, and it made him more excited. "Yes," he growled, excitedly. "You're the real deal! Come on, don't just stand there like a coward! Face! Me!"

Entei took him up on his offer. It jumped from the rocky ledge it stood on, using an attack to boost his speed. Tobias knew it would do that _—_ it was such a prideful creature. Entei was just about to collide with the dragon, but _—_

It was in mid-air like some force was keeping it from falling to the ground below. It tried to struggle, but couldn't move. It opened its mouth, attempting to let loose another fiery attack, but it was slammed shut. Latios' eyes glowed with psychic energy.

"Will have none of that," Tobias mocked. Entei only growled. "Let's say... we move this battle elsewhere _—"_

They vanished.

* * *

When they reappeared, Latios, who still held a firm hold on the beast, flung it toward a tree. The impact caused Entei to growl painfully. Tobias knew it wasn't enough, though. The power of a legend far exceeded anything that a human could imagine. A Pseudo, as powerful as they were, were not spoken in the same breath as these freaks of nature.

Entei continued to struggle against the invisible force, not giving up. After a few moments, it stopped and closed its eyes. Tobias, who held a curious expression, got of the Eon Pokemon and stood next to it.

"I never thought you, the prideful volcano beast, would be defeated that easily," Tobias joked. "It's sad. I thought you'd be more a challenge," he said, revealing an empty Ultra Ball from his cloak.

Entei's eyes flashed open, and it used all the power it had. _Grrrr_ _—_ _roooooar!_ Latios concentration wavered, and it flinched back, releasing its hold. Tobias took a cautious step back. The beast loomed over them, growling.

A smirk appeared on Tobias' face. "Good," he said, placing the Ultra Ball back inside his cloak. "Let's start."

"Latios," Tobias called out. "Dragon Pulse!

Multicolored draconic energy formed in Latios' mouth. When it was ready, Latios' blasted it with a ferocious cry.

Entei dodged, quickly _—_ far too quickly. Tobias looked on confused until he figured it out. ' _Extreme Speed.'_

The Volcano Pokemon continued, and struck Latios, causing it to crash into a tree. "Payback from early?" Tobias said. He turned around and saw that Latios was starting to rise again.

"Keep your guard up, Latios," Tobias said, turning back to Entei. When he focused on Entei again, he was shocked at its appearance. An aura _—_ one that was fiery and intense _—_ enveloped the beast. "Overheat," he breathed in awe.

"Latios, move!" Tobias exclaimed. An intense white fire came from the mouth of the beast. Latios, at the last second, moved to the side. The attack took out several trees, leaving a wide trench where they once were. Tobias looked at the devastation and chuckled—he even began to laugh out loud.

Tobias returned his attention to Entei, who looked tired out from the powerful attack. "You," he pointed at the beast, still laughing. "You'll be a great addition to my team."

Tobias unclipped a Pokeball and pointed toward the Eon Pokemon. Latios took notice and questioned his decision with a hum. Tobias smirked, then spoke. "I want it to go to sleep knowing that I'm now its master," he intoned.

The capsule made an unidentified sound, and Latios was sucked in. He grabbed another one. "Darkrai," he muttered.

The Darkness Pokemon appeared and glared at Entei, who was still recovering from the powerful Overheat attack. "Dark Pulse, then use Dark Void," he commanded.

A sphere of dark energy was Darkai's grasp, and it tossed it forward. Entei, like before, dodged the attack with Extreme Speed, but _—_

A purple and black ball met Entei, but it managed to dodge at the last moment with the increased speed. "Multiple Dark Void, now," he commanded.

On cue, Darkrai created another purple and black ball, but this one was much bigger. Around a dozen miniature black balls exploded around the area. Entei only had a few seconds to react, and it decided to dart away with Extreme Speed.

"Not this time," Tobias spoke. "Use Disable!"

Darkrai's mysterious blue eyes glowed beautifully. It locked on to its target _—_ Entei. It failed to notice Tobias' command, which proved costly. It began to slow down, and a black ball struck it. It started to become drowsy. _'Was this it?" it thought._

It fell on its side, and the last thing it saw was the trainer coming toward it, Ultra Ball in hand. It tried to growl, but it couldn't even manage that. "Like I said before," Tobias spoke. His tone was cocky. "You would be mine you damn beast."

* * *

 **A/N:** That's it for today! Review, ask questions, and I'll see soon.

 **Note*:** Yes, Entei can learn Extreme Speed. It was an event move back in 2011. And I know that Latios can't learn Teleport, but that's not a big deal, I hope.


	11. Silver Town PT 4

"Aqua Jet," Ash exclaimed.

Buizel formed blasted forward, cloaked in water. It appeared to be moving much faster, and the strength of the attack seemed to have increased. Medicham had little time to react―it did what it could, and braced herself for impact. It surprisingly held its ground, and it even managed to slow down the attack.

"Medicham," Dahlia called out calmly. "Thunder Punch with your free hand."

Electricity coated Medicham's fist instantly, and it struck the Aqua Jet with great force. Both Pokemon struggled―it was like a game of tug of war. Eventually, Medicham won and delivered the electrified punch straight to Buizel's jaw.

Ash cringed. "Buizel, he muttered. "Are you alright?"

Buizel was on one knee, now, slightly exhausted from receiving the super-effective attack. The weasel gritted its teeth and narrowed its eyes at Medicham, who stood calmly in front of its trainer.

Ash looked at his opposition with a serious expression. He had to admit, Dahila was tough. His first impression was that she was some, bubbly air-headed girl. She proved him wrong―he had to hand it to that Medicham, it took that boosted Aqua Jet like a champ, and delivered a devastating move in return.

"Medicham," Dahila commanded. "High Jump Kick!"

Medicham sprinted forward and jumped high, showing off the Pokemon's best attribute―its legs.

"Buizel, quick, Counter-Shield!" Ash shouted.

"What?" Dahlia questioned.

"Counter-Shield?" Serena mumbled.

Buizel quickly collapsed on its back, then started to form a Water Pulse. It started to spin, while simultaneously using water attack. The technique created a water whip, that flared out widely throughout the facility.

Medicham couldn't stop―it was impossible due to it being airborne. It collided with the technique and got whipped with a torrent of water. The Yoga Practitioner hissed in pain.

* * *

"A technique that is effective offensively and defensively? Quite impressive," Dahila complemented.

Medicham landed in the middle of the battlefield, favoring its midsection. It wasn't expecting to see something like that today.

"Thanks," Ash replied. A smile formed as he went further. "It's something I developed in the Sinnoh Region."

Serena frowned. She knew only about the history the region. They taught Sinnoh myth in school in Vaniville Town, and she found it interesting, even though her teacher gave out an enormous amount of homework.

* * *

"Buizel! Transition into Aqua Jet, now!" Ash commanded.

Buizel canceled the Counter-Shield and formed an Aqua Jet. It stood up and blasted forward.

"Thunder Punch!"

Ash smiled. He suckered her in. "Blast up. Then transition into an Ice Punch," he commanded punching his fist toward the ground.

Buizel blasted toward Medicham and went straight up. It was directly above Medicham, who looked up with a curious expression. It canceled the Aqua Jet and transitioned into an Ice Punch.

It went into a nose-dive with its fist cocked. Both attacks collided, but the result was different from the last time. Buizel managed to beat out the Thunder Punch, this time, due to it attacking from above.

Medicham landed with a thud, and Dahlia called out to it with a concerned tone. "Are you alright, Medicham?"

Medicham staggered to its feet, favoring its midsection once again. Ash, this time, noticed the injury. He was going to keep up the pressure and target the weak point.

"Medicham, use Zen Headbutt!" Dahlia commanded.

Medicham attempted to move but hissed at the injury it sustained. Nevertheless, it continued on with the attack.

"Finish it off with Aqua Jet, Buizel!" Ash commanded.

Due to the rain, and the fact that Medicham was having difficulties due to its injury, Buizel was able to dodge its head and deliver Aqua Jet to its midsection.

 _"Meda!"_ Medicham cried as it the wall on Dahlia's side of the field. It had swirls in its eyes, and it was unmoving.

"Medicham is unable to battle! Buizel's the winner!" The victory goes to Ash! Scott announced.

"Good going, Ash!" Serena cheered from the seating section.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cheered.

"Great battling, Buizle! You did great, old friend," Ash finished, smiling at the weasel. He was impressed by how much it has improved. It made it easier when his Pokemon continued to train in his absence. He couldn't wait to transfer more of Pokemon over from the Lab―he was especially interested seeing the Pokemon he left with someone else around the world.

Dahlia came over, clapping. "That was a great match, Ash." She extended her hand.

"Same," Ash said, accepting her gesture with a smile. "It was fun battling a Frontier Brain after all these years."

"Ash!"

"Pika-pi!"

Serena and Pikachu rushed over to Ash, all smiles. "That was a great match! That Counter-Shield looked like a performance move!"

"Thanks. I created it to counter the Gym Leader in Sinnoh, Fantina," Ash explained.

"You know Fantina!" Dahlia exclaimed. Like before, with Serena, she got too close for comfort. "She's my role-model! What was she wearing?!"

"Uhhh..." Ash muttered, trying to escape her grasp.

Scott walked over and placed a hand on Dahlia's shoulder. "Nice battle you too," he said.

"You know, Ash... If you want to join the new Johto Battle Frontier, my offer still stands," Scott said.

"No thank you," Ash answered instantly. He would love to join, he really did, but the Pokemon World Tournament was his priority at this time. He enjoyed traveling, too. If he became a Frontier Brain, he would have to settle down, which is something he has never done.

Scott sighed then chuckled. "I'll convince you someday, kid."

Serena looked in admiration. She couldn't believe his accomplishments. Once the Pokemon World Tournament arrived, he would take it by storm. It was a few years out, though, so she and the rest of the world would have to wait for that day to come.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's it for today! Review, ask questions, and I'll see soon.


	12. Goldenrod City PT 1

Charizard descended toward the ground and landed softly. The group—Ash, Serena, and Pikachu—was now on the outskirts of Goldenrod City. Ash regarded his trusty salamander with a light pat. It was early in morning, around 7 a.m, and the sun was just rising.

"Thank you, Charizard," Ash said. "You see, Serena, it wasn't too bad, was it?"

'Y—yeah, Ash," Serena stuttered.

Serena, who was visibly shaken, was holding on to Charizard's back firmly. Serena was used to riding on Pokemon—at one time, her mother was training her to become a Rhyhorn racer, like herself. The thing was, she was a few feet off the ground—compared to being hundreds of feet off the ground when she rode on Charizard.

Ash and Pikachu were the first ones off. Ash turned and saw that Serena was clutched on to Charizard, shaking lightly. "Okay, maybe we should have done some test runs first..." he trailed.

Ash walked over, and with a smile, extended his hand to her. Serena accepted and jumped off the salamander, quickly. She was not looking forward to traveling by air, on a Pokémon, anytime soon.

Ash pointed a Pokeball at Charizard and returned it. "Alright, we should head into the city. I want to check out those TM's they developed."

They were there for two reasons: for shopping, and for the newly created TM's. Silph Co., the developers of the technology, had created a much easy way for Pokémon to learn moves. When Ash overheard this, he had to get his hands on the new invention.

"Maybe you should get new clothes also," Serena suggested. She took in his appearance and noted how his clothes had become tighter.

Ash looked down at his attire and noted how worn out it had become. He liked the outfit he wore through Kalos, and he didn't want to part ways, but she did have a point. It was starting to smell, too, and there were dirt stains on it.

"Alright, you have a point, but you have to change your outfit up too. Your leggings are starting to get holes," Ash noted.

Serena looked down and blushed out the holes. She was normally careful with her clothing but traveling around has made that difficult. "Deal."

* * *

The city was lively, which was no surprise. Ash, Serena, and Pikachu were currently outside of the cities' famous radio tower, sitting on a bench. Serena was amazed by its size—it appeared to rival even Lumiose City, which was an amazing feat. Ash saw her expression and smiled. "You should see Saffron City in Kanto. It's pretty huge, too," he remembered.

He then got up and stretched, relieving the ache he still had from riding on Charizard. "Do you want to meet back here at around five o' clock?" he asked.

Serena nodded with a smile, even though she was secretly disappointed. She wanted to accompany him, but he knew she probably wouldn't be interested... She knew what to do! She would buy an outfit that would leave him speechless!

"Okay, you and Pikachu have fun!" Serena exclaimed, winking at the pair.

"Alright, I'll see soon! Come on, Pikachu," Ash said, grinning.

The pair started to walk in the direction of the Trainer Mart.

* * *

"Whoa! Five hundred dollars!" Ash exclaimed, scanning the glass casing the TM's were in, as patron's looked on curiously at the teen. He understood they made it easier to train Pokémon, but the price was ridiculous. If his Mom found out he spent that much, she was going to kill him.

"Um, sir... You're causing a scene," an employee said, giving him a quizzical look.

Ash placed his attention to the employee with an embarrassed expression. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I just wasn't expecting it to be that expensive."

The employee blinked, then returned his attention to the register he was manning. They didn't pay him enough to deal with people, especially rowdy teens.

Ash returned his attention to the case and let out a sigh. He wanted one badly, but was it really worth it? He turned away for a moment and his eyes fell on a bookcase. "Hmm."

"Hey, Pikachu," Ash called out. He scanned the area, searching for his starter. When he found him, several women were gawking over his cuteness. Ash waved over to him, laughing lightly at the scene.

The mouse spotted his trainer and ran over quickly. The women simultaneously let at a frustrated sigh. They were likely disappointed in the fact that Pikachu was owned by a trainer.

Ash, who was still laughing, crouched down and picked up the mouse. "You know, you're quite the catch, Pikachu."

Ash went over to the shelf that displayed a book that was called 'TM Capatible Pokemon'. He opened it up and started reading a random page. "Calm Mind," he started. The page displayed a chibi Gardevour performing the move. It was cute, he thought. "A move that significantly boosts both special stats."

Ash scanned the page, attempting to find a Pokémon that he owned that could learn the move. Finally, after about twenty seconds of searching, he saw two familiar names: Infernape and Leavanny. Infernape. Infernape. He didn't know why, but it jumped out way more than Leavanny. Probably due to Leavanny having more physical moves in its arsenal.

Ash did something—something that he should've done more often. He reached into his pocket, took out his Pokedex, flipped it open, and started to type. It was difficult, though. The screen was small, so he had to be careful. Once he was done, he pressed enter. " _Infernape: status move-set: Feint, Calm Mind, Attract, Sword Dance_ —"

Ash paused it right there, quickly, and started to think. _"Infernape can learn both Calm Mind and Sword Dance? Maybe I should get some TM's..."_

He could come up with a strategy, or some new type of move. He was creative—he could use his Contest experience to come up with something unique.

Once he decided, he grabbed the large book, went over to the counter, and slammed it down, surprising the cashier. "Arceus, kid... I—I mean... Is there anything else?"

"This," Ash started, pointing at the book. He then tapped the glass case which held the TM's. "And three TM's... Um, Calm Mind, Swords Dance, and Ice Punch."

"A—alright, sir," the cashier stuttered. He typed in the selections on an electronic cash register—a light tapping noise could be heard. He grinned and turned his attention to the raven-haired teen. "Alright... Your total will be one thousand fifty-five dollars, sir."

"Arceus," Ash muttered. It was his turn to call out to the lama-god. He felt his bank account get lighter, and the looming wrath of his Mom. "Alright, you win..."

* * *

 _With Serena..._

Serena walked out of Goldenrod's famous department store with a smile. She was holding multiple bags, along with Pancham and Braixen. She managed to find an outfit for herself, and much, much more.

She started to walk down the sidewalk until something caught her attention. An older man with a Poliwrath was in the center of a crowd, talking very loudly. He wore a blue kimono, and his hair and beard were as white as white.

"Ladies and gentleman, my name is Magnus, and I'm looking for an individual who has talent," the man, Magnus, said sternly. The people in the crowd looked around curiously, expecting this talent to show up.

"Mommy, look, Santa's here!" a child exclaimed. A noticeable tick mark appeared on Mangus's forehead, and he let loose a disapproving grunt. His Poliwarth, however, was laughing at the child's words.

Serena walked over, curious as well. Magnus started to pace back and forth, stroking his beard. "An individual who has heart—one who cares deeply for their Pokemon. One who enjoys competition—" he then stopped abruptly and swung his arm around with his finger outstretched. "You are that person!"

His finger landed on... Serena. The small crowd cheered and applauded her. "Wait..." Serena said, pointing at herself. "Me?"

Magnus walked over and placed his strong arm on her shoulder. "Yes, fair maiden! You're that talent! Come with me!"

He grabbed her hand, whether Serena liked it or not, and started to walk down the sidewalk. Her Pokemon tried to keep up with the all the shopping bags, and Mangus' Poliwrath walked at a moderate pace behind them. It seemed like the tadpole Pokemon has been through this before.

Serena struggled, but Mangus was too strong. How was he this strong? He was an elderly man! "Um, Magnus sir," she struggled out.

"Yes, my new pupil!" Magnus said excitedly.

Serena blinked and pressed on. "W—where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh," Magnus stopped, abruptly, and Serena stumbled. "Hehe. We're going to the Pokeathlon Dome! My greatest creation. Well... I guess my children would technically be my greatest creation..."

Magnus started to walk again, and Serena, once again, had to follow. "Alright, that's interesting," she replied tersely. Was a building this man's greatest accomplishment?

After some walking, Magnus stopped and pointed toward a building that had a golden fist on the front of it. "There it is!" he said, loudly. "Let's go!"

Dozens of people were currently inside of the Dome—many of them had their Pokemon out. Serena had to hand it to Mangus, his facility was quite impressive. She looked up and saw a video board that displayed multiple Pokemon participating in various sports related activities. Magnus stopped, and Serena stumbled once again. Okay, that was starting to get annoying.

Magnus finally let go of Serena, and he motioned her to follow him up a staircase. Before they went forward, Serena spoke. "Hey, can I put my shopping bags in a safe location?"

"Of course," Magnus said, a smile formed on his face. "Gabriel!"

A sharply dressed man came over moments later. "Yes, sir," he gasped, obviously out of breath.

"Take this fair maiden's shopping bags," he ordered. "I need to show her something."

He bowed and took the bags from Serena and her Pokemon and retreated. "Um, thank you!" she shouted. She wondered If he heard her because he went around a corner and disappeared.

The pair, along with Pancham, Braxien, and Poliwrath, went up the staircase. Once upstairs, he revealed a key and unlocked a door. "This..." he paused. "Is the Friendship Room."

It was a luxurious room with yellow tiled flooring, as well as a giant golden statue with names etched into it. "This, right here, is what one should strive for," he said. He turned his attention to Serena and her Pokemon and started to speak again. "Are you up for it, fair maiden?"

Uh, uh," Serena stammered dumbly. She arrived in the Goldenrod City that morning, and she was being offered the opportunity to participate in something that she didn't even know existed.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's it for today! Review, ask questions, and I'll see soon. The section about Infernape will have some significants later on, and yes, Ash is starting to take this seriously. Spending over a thousand dollars on TM's showcased that. He'll take it even more seriously when I drop something on him in a few chapters...


	13. Goldenrod City PT2

Magnus chuckled, then he walked toward the golden statue, Poliwrath followed behind. "I understand your apprehension, fair maiden," he said. He turned to face the Kalosian and her Pokemon.

"I look for young talents, like yourself," Magnus said honestly. Serena blushed at his compliment. Magnus continued. "How about you try a competition _—_ see what interest you. Here, at the Pokeathlon, there are five-course types: Speed, Power, Skill, Stamina, and Jump. You can participate in one, or If you're ambitious, all of them. There is something about you... I can tell."

Serena absorbed the information, and it sounded enticing. She pushed away a stray strain of hair away from her eye. It was competition, and she could form a greater bond with Pokemon through the various activities. A spark of confidence jolted inside of her. She stepped forward, step-by-step, and reached her hand out.

"I _—_ is it _,"_ Serena asked gingerly, so close to the statue.

Magnus nodded. "Go ahead," he said.

Serena continued forward, slowly, until she was at arm's length. Finally, she touched the statue, feeling the engraved names. The feeling of history and competition flooded through her. She brought her attention back to Magnus. "Alright," she spoke.

* * *

"Okay, how is this?" Ash asked, stepping out of the changing room. His current attire consists of a dark hoodie with a slanted red Pokeball in the middle, along with a pair of grey sweatpants. "Also," he said, revealing something hidden from behind his back. A smile formed on his face. "I can't believe I found this in the discount section." It was an Official Pokemon League Expo hat. It was his lucky day. He had sent in about a million postcard in order to obtain one. It was nostalgic. Who knew such a rare item could be in the discount section of a department store.

Pikachu didn't understand the concept of fashion, so he just smiled and nodded at Ash's selection.

Ash sat down on a chair stationed near the changing room and started to reminisce. "This hat brings back memories," he remembered fondly. "I'll admit, I was a brat back then.

"Pika," the mouse agreed with a nod. A smile crept on his face slowly.

"Yeah _—_ wait a minute," Ash said in realization. He looked over at his partner with slight annoyance. "You didn't need to answer the question honestly, Pikachu."

Ash suddenly grabbed his starter and started to tickle him affectionately, earning a laugh from the mouse. "Yeah... well... you were chubby, how about that?"

After a few fun moments, Ash stopped the onslaught of tickling and rested Pikachu in his arms. "Thank you. Without you, the rest of my Pokemon, and my friends, I don't know where I would be at right now," he said genuinely.

* * *

"And this is the Pokemon Baccer practice facility," Magnus said aloud, turning to face the practice field.

Serena had been shown the various Athlon competitions throughout the morning. Her personal favorite was the Block Smash _—_ and Pancham seemed to agree. He loved the violent nature of the competition. He cheered for an Ursaring, a Pokemon that she was not familiar with, as it made quick work of the blocks. Her Sylveon was quite fond of the Pennant Capture. She was agile, which made it easy for her to maneuver around the sandbox like area. It also helped that she was excellent at grabbing pennants with her feelers. Braxian wasn't interested in any of the activities, though... The fox was standoffish, choosing to groom and admire herself in the mirror located in the locker room.

"It originated in the Unova Region and is very big over there. A yearly event called the Pokemon Baccer World Cup is held. From what I know, the location for the event this year is Lumiose City in the Kalos Region," Magnus explained.

Serena smiled. Bonnie and Clemont. She had to contact them more often. They, as much as Ash, inspired her greatly through Kalos.

Serena placed her attention to the practice field and watched with interest. The field was a circular-shaped pitch, and there were two slopes _—_ one red, the other blue. A top-shaped object was in the center of the field, and a pyramid floated over the field gracefully.

Three Pokemon _—_ Arcanine, Kangaskhan, and Machop were currently on the field. Arcanine sprinted forward and hit the top, causing it to spin _—fast_ _—_ toward Machop. "Wait, it's going too _—!"_ Serena managed.

At the last second, Machop chopped the top toward Kangaskhan, who was trying to get into position. A mechanical dummy, which resembled a Hariyama, was impeding her progress. Kangaskhan made quick work of it, though. She pushed it away, hard, causing it to slam on the ground with a large thud. Once she was in position, the baby in her pouch punched the top upward toward an airborne Arcanine. It caught the top, easily, in its mouth and swung it toward the pyramid. It made it through, dead center.

"Great job!" the trainer called out.

"As you can tell, Baccer is a fast, action-packed game," Magnus said, smiling at the trainer who completed the play to perfection.

"What do you think?" Mangus asked, turning to face Serena and her Pokemon. They appeared to be excited _—_ except for Braxian, of course.

"That was amazing!" Serena exclaimed. She turned to her Pokemon and smiled. "What do you say, guys? Should we try it!"

Pancham jumped up and down, enthusiastically, indicating that he wanted to compete. Sylveon embraced Serena with her feelers, and let out a soft vee. She was going to compete, no question about it. Braxian nodded, begrudgingly, not looking into Serena's eyes. Serena noticed and spoke. "Are you sure, Braxian? I don't want to force you to have to do something you aren't comfortable with."

Braxian looked at her trainer and nodded silently.

"Alright..." Serena mumbled. Braxian looked hesitant, and it bothered her. Was this what she wanted?

* * *

"Hey _—_ hey, Ash, Pikachu," Serena said, tapping Ash on his shoulder.

Ash turned around. "Serena! did you get everything?" Ash asked, slightly startled.

Serena grinned. "Yeah _—_ and I found something cool to take part in," she said.

* * *

"Pokemon Baccer? Great! Where is the first event? Ash asked. He remembered the game from his time in the Sinnoh Region. It had been a long time since he'd seen an official game played.

"In three weeks. It's being held in Viridian City," Serena replied.

"Hmm. Viridian City is in Kanto. That means we'll have to fly. _"_

Serena paled. She loathed having to fly, but it was the fastest way to Viridian City. "Alright..." she breathed.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Nice clothes," Serena complimented, winking at him.

* * *

 **A/N:** That is it for today. Next chapter, the series starts to take a turn...


	14. Broken Promise PT 1

**_Night, Viridian Forest_**

"Dammit!"

Ash stood, angry and depressed, as he thought back at what transpired yesterday. After six long years, he returned, only to find out... He throw a punch, letting out all of his frustration, all of his sadness. It connected with a tree, creating a thud. It hurt like hell, but it didn't match the pain he felt in his heart. He exhaled, sobbing, as Greninja and Pikachu watched on, sad as well.

"I _—"_ Ash started to speak, but he couldn't get it out. A throbbing pain shot through his head, stopping him. He massaged his head, lightly, attempting to ease the pain. There it was again. It started when he found out _—_

"Ash."

Ash heard the familiar voice but didn't turn around. He didn't need her company at the moment, and he wasn't planning on accepting it.

"Go away," Ash said, his back still turned. He wanted to be alone _—_ besides, she couldn't possibly comprehend the feeling of guilt he had.

* * *

 ** _Earlier that day_**

"Still nothing, Charizard?" Ash asked, looking up at the sky. The salamander nodded with disappointed.

Ash, Serena, and Pikachu were on their way to Viridian City for Serena's first Baccer Tournament. They decided to start from Pallet Town, Ash's hometown, and work their way up. Since they were in the area, Ash wanted to find an old friend _—_ his Pidgeot. They had been searching for hours _—_ Charizard scanned the skies. The other Pokemon _—_ with the exception of Snorlax _—_ broke up into groups and searched area, and he and Serena were calling out its name _._ He wasn't giving up.

He had a special attachment to the bird. It was the first Flying-type he caught, after all, and it served him well throughout his Kanto adventure. Something lingered in the back of his mind. Would it accept his invitation? He promised to come back for the bird, around six years ago, but it escaped his mind.

"Hey, Ash!" Serena called out. She broke him from his thoughts, but he didn't mine. All the negativity circulating in his mind wasn't helping. On another note, he was still getting used to Serena's new attire. She also cut her hair again _—_ she stated that it was growing longer and that a trim was needed. She went back to wearing sneakers, now, choosing to shed her boats. A white shirt hugged her petite frame, and she wore a pair of slim pink ankle pants. Her blue-ribbon _—_ the one gifted to her _—_ was tied on her left arm.

Serena ran over and took a breath. "S _—s_ till nothing. Are you sure Pidgeot's flock is still in the forest?" she asked.

Ash nodded confidently. But inwardly, he had no clue. Pidgeot and the flock could have gone off a long time ago. But it didn't hurt to try, especially since they had the man _—_ or Pokepower _—_ to search.

Ash smiled. "We'll find it. I know it. I have to... apologize," he spoke the last word in a hushed tone.

Serena caught what he said _—_ her hearing was great, much to Ash's displeasure. "Wait, what?" she asked. "Why would you need to apologize?"

Ash stood silently, trying to come up with a response. He didn't want to tell her _—_ it was horrible that he had forgotten _—_ she would probably yell at him, call him out for breaking a promise to a friend. Six years. He wondered if it would be able to recognize him.

Ash frowned, then turned away. "I'll tell you later, alright?" he said, looking toward the sky. "Let's search some more." He ended the conversation by walking over to Charizard, climbing atop the salamander, and giving it a signal to fly west. "I'll be back soon."

"Wait!" Serena called, jogging over to Ash and Charizard, climbing atop the salamander. "I'll come with."

* * *

They flow for awhile, but they still couldn't spot Pidgeot _—_ or the flock _._ It was strange _—_ he hadn't even seen a Pidgey the entire day, and they were common in the forest. Something was up.

After some time, Ash finally spotted something _—_ a group of Pidgey and Pidgeotto were around something _—_ and they appeared to be... grieving. He turned to Serena and spoke. "Down there," he said, pointing toward the flock Bird Pokemon.

Serena looked down. "They look so... sad," she whispered. "What do you think happened?"

Ash shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "We should get a better look. Charizard, over there."

Charizard acknowledged his command with a grunt and descended. Ash expected the Bird Pokemon to fly away upon arrivial _—_ it was in their nature to escape if they felt threatened _—_ but they remained, frozen in time. He moved closer _—_ Serena as well _._ He had to shift through the crowd _—_ there were so many, and he didn't want to step on one. Once he made it through and saw what was saddening them, he gasped. His stomach sank.

He rushed forward, ignoring the Pidgey and Pidgeotto. He stepped on a few, causing them to chirp in protest, but he wasn't concerned.

"Ash!" Serena said, following behind quickly.

He made it over _—_ finally. He crouched down, cradling the bird's head. It was missing most of its feathers, suggesting that it was in a brutal fight, along with the many bruises. What made Ash sick, though, was the multiple large verticle wounds on its neck. He reached for his Pokedex _—_ he was shaking rapidly. Serena arrived on the scene and covered her mouth. She averted her eyes. When Ash felt the familiar plastic, he took it out and scanned it over Pidgeot. " _Pidgeot: Owner: Ash Ketchum, Trainer I.D. 1997_ _—"_ It slipped from his hand and he started to shake rapidly.

A tear escaped, and he buried his face into Pidgeot's feathery body and screamed. Ash remained like that for several minutes before he decided to come up for air.

"Who _—"_ Ash sniffled. " _—_ could have done this? I'm sorry, Pidgeot... I broke my promise, I should have _—"_

Realization settled in. His bloodshot eyes widened. He turned, still cradling Pidgeot in his arms, then spoke with a ragged tone. "Who did this? was it _—_ was it that damned Fearow?" he asked, scanning the crowd.

"Fearow? Ash what are you _—"_

"Answer me!" Ash exclaimed, darkly, pounding his fist on the ground. At that moment, his eyes changed. They weren't brown and vibrant _—_ they were blue and filled with anger and regret.

Many of the Bird Pokemon took a step back, obviously frightened. Serena had to take a step back as well. It surpassed the one other time he yelled out in anger. This time _—_ this time it was different.

"Well?" Ash questioned, darkly, now locking eyes with one _—_ a small Pidgey _—_ in the front row. It looked down, clearly not wanting to answer, but fear took over. It nodded quickly.

Ash got up and positioned Pidgeot gently on the ground, respectfully, then plucked a feather from its body. He placed it into his pocket and spoke with an eerie calmness. "Show me where it is..."

* * *

 **A/N:** See you next time...


	15. Extra 3 - Mega 1 PT 1 - Alain

_Extra #3 Alain_ _—Diantha_

* * *

 _ **Scoreboard**_

 _ **(6-1) Alain — Diantha (6-1)**_

 _Salamence — Goodra_

 _Metagross — Gourgeist_

 _Tyranitar — Volcarona_

 _Unfezant — Altaria_

 _Garchomp — Tyrantrum_

 _ **Charizard (Mega) — Gardevoir (Mega)**_

"Charizard, Steel Wing!" Alain ordered, pointing toward the opposition. A fierce battle was being waged—one that would decide the Champion of Kalos. "Don't let 'em rest, Charizard!"

Charizard—or Mega Charizard X—propelled himself forward with a battle cry. A metallic substance appeared on its wings, shimmering lightly, as Charizard closed the distance. Diantha smiled, then raised her arm confidently.

"Dodge! Then Moonblast!" Diantha commanded. Her signature Gardevoir—in her Mega Form—dodged to the side, turned around, and fired an orb of pink energy at Charizard.

On instinct, Charizard swooped low toward the ground, causing the attack to miss its target. Alain used the opportunity to set-up. "Dragon Dance!" he commanded. A red and pink misty aura shrouded Charizard. It let loose a harsh roar as if it was injured. But that wasn't it. Draconic energy rushed through his veins, increasing the power of his attacks. "Get close—Thunder Punch!"

Charizard, with newfound strength, glided forward, brandishing the thunder that coated his fist. Even with the boost, Gardevoir dodged with ease. She was quite graceful—she was on a different level, a different universe, and it showed. Alain watched with awe. Dragon Dance—a move performed by a _Mega-Evolved_ Pokemon—did not close the speed gap. Alain knew how fast, how nimble her _infamous_ Gardevoir was. He watched—studied—Gardevoir and the rest of her team. He had to boost higher—it was the only way.

"Charizard—!"

"Focus Blast!"

 _"Crap,"_ Alain thought.

A blue orb of energy—one that resembled an Aura Sphere—was thrust forward. Only it was much more powerful than an Aura Sphere. "Flamethrower!" Alain yelled.

Too late. The attack was _fast_ —speed did kill. It slammed into Charizard's face, causing him to cancel the Flamethrower. Charizard was sent skidding toward Alain's side, favoring his jaw. It did not fall, though. Alain knew Focus Blast would not be enough to defeat Charizard. Not if his insane endurance and will had anything to say about it.

Charizard snorted as he massaged his face. When he finished, he let out a low growl—his attention was firmly on Gardvoir. He did not appreciate the sudden attack, it appeared.

"Your Charizard's quite resilient," Dianthia said in a complementary fashion. "I heard from Steven that it assisted you greatly in the Hoenn weather calamity." Alain nodded silently. She smiled—a slight giggle escaped—and continued to speak. "Thank you for that," Diantha said, bowing slightly. "Let's continue our battle, Alain."

Alain smiled and nodded. "Alright! Charizard Dragon Dance!" he commanded.

Charizard boosted again with the same amount of intensity. It's entire body increased, ominously, as it let out a deafening roar. Diantha did not call out a command. She remained calm. Most would be terrified of a Pokemon that boosted a significant amount, but she was calm. "Psych Up," she intoned.

Alain swallowed hard. "Psy—Psych up?"

He knew of the move—it was uncommon—and it was difficult to learn. He watched as the energy that Charizard received was now being transferred over to Gardevoir. A red and pink aura, the same aura that had engulfed Charizard, was now boosting the opposition.

Dianthia giggled. "I've done my homework," she said, gesturing toward Gardevoir. "The Elite Four—manly Malva—has told me much about your Charizard."

Alain clinched his fist and looked at Charizard. This battle had gotten _a lot more_ difficult _._ He knew she had something up her sleeve—she was the champion of Kalos after all. A slight smirk appeared. He was _excited._ The Elite Four couldn't compare—no disrespect to them. Only two other times did he feel this immersed in battle: his battle with Steven Stone and the finals of the Kalos League with Ash Ketchum.

"Dianthia," Alain said slowly, observing the Key Stone on his wrist. "The bond I and my Pokemon—most importantly—the bond I share with Charizard is something that gives me strength," he said, returning his attention to her. Charizard affirmed this by nodding slowly. "When I first began my journey, I wanted to become the strongest trainer who utilized Mega Evolution. Right now, I'm aiming to become the strongest trainer—period."

He pointed toward Gardevoir who finished powering up. "Charizard! Continuous Thunder Punch!" he commanded.

"Shadow Sneak!" Dianthia countered.

Gardevoir approached, quickly, preparing to deliver a shadowy tackle—one that prioritized. Charizard only punched the air as Gardevoir disappeared. Moments later, she struck Charizard in the gut, causing him to favor it. She reappeared, in the center of the arena, waiting for her trainer to call out a command.

"Charizard, take to the skies, and use Flamethrower!"

Charizard recovered and propelled himself into the air with a mighty roar. His Flamethrower was different. It was powerful, intense, spreading through the entire area. He was angry, Alain could tell. It surprised Dianthia, Gardevoir as well. There was no dodging this attack. Gardevoir braced herself.

The inferno struck, causing an explosion. Alain had to shield himself—the attack was blinding. When the smoke cleared, Gardevoir was still standing, amazingly, but there was a series of burns on her body.

Charizard's panted heavily. That attack took everything he had, but Gardevoir was still standing, still wanting to battle her trainer. He respected that. He looked toward Alain—a knowing look appeared on his trainer. Alain nodded, slowly, understanding what Charizard wanted. Charizard descended toward the ground, slowly. It was difficult—his heavy frame made the task strenuous. He landed with a thump and took in some air.

Alain looked toward Dianthia, knowing full well that this was going to be the final move—and, even though it was ending, win or lose, he was proud of Charizard.

That day he met him at Professor Sycamore's Lab, he knew there was something special about him.

* * *

 _"I appreciate you undertaking this assignment, Alain," Sycamore said, enlarging a Pokeball. "Professor Oak said this little guy is quite playful but loyal."_

 _Alain nodded and took the Pokeball with a slight smirk. He was excited, yes, but he wanted to remain professional in that moment. "Thank you, sir. I won't fail you," he promised._

 _"Nonsense. I know you'll try your best. You're my top pupil!" Sycamore praised, placing a reassuring hand on his assistant's shoulder._

 _"Right," Alain said gently. He appreciated Sycamore's kind words._

 _Alain's life up until this point was hard. He was orphaned, placed in a foster home at a very young age. He showed talent, significant knowledge of Pokemon, and Professor Sycamore saw this. Sycamore gave him the opportunity to shadow him—to hone his exceptional skill. He believed that he could take over his lab one day._

 _"Well, open it up," Sycamore urged, excitingly, stepping back._

 _Alain straightened, took a breath, and pointed the capsule toward the porcelain floor. The capsule opened and a tiny lizard with a flame on the end of his tail appeared. Charmander blinked, he adjusted his eyes, and let loose a small cry. It was still a child—still new to the world. He laid eyes on Sycamore first. He knew him. He saw him on that, uh, computer thing that old man Oak was always on. From what he gathered, Sycamore was a kind human. He turned in Alain direction and tilted his head._

 _Sycamore smiled. "This right here—this is Alain, little one," he introduced. "He's your new trainer."_

 _Alain knelt down, slowly, placing his hand out, and started speaking. "Hello, Charmander," he said softly. "I have a goal. I need a trusted partner to accomplish it. Will you help me?"_

 _Charmander nodded idly as he continued to stare at Alain. What goal? From what old man Oak would ramble on about, a trainer would come, choose a starter, and probably compete in some regional tournament. Charmander wondered if Alain would do the same. If Alain decided to, he wouldn't mind. Old man Oak would frequently watch battles on some box called a 'television' and they were exciting._

 _"We're going to unlock the secrets of Mega Evolution," Alain announced. "Professor Sycamore is counting on us," he added calmly, attaching the Pokeball to his belt._

 _Sycamore smiled. "I can tell you to will make quite the team," he said. "Make sure to call often, you here. I want to know how you and Charmander are doing."_

 _Alain smirked. "Yes, of course," he promised. He affectionately pat Charmander, earning a sound of satisfaction from the salamander._

 _Sycamore laughed at the display and then smiled. 'I hope Charmander can help open him up. He needs it,' Sycamore thought._

* * *

Apologies for my two, close to three-month absence.


	16. Extra 3 - Mega 1 PT 2 - Protect

"Flare Blitz!" Alain commanded.

His starter and most trusted partner was engulfed in an inferno and charged forward—amplified by the Dragon Dance. Alain was planning to end this match with this last attack. To this point, he knew Gardevoir had nothing in her arsenal that could withstand the attack, but—

"Giga Impact," Diantha intoned.

Those words echoed through Alain's mind. He was shocked, but it soon faded. Of course, the one other physical move she had was the physical version of Hyper Beam.

Well, he would have liked to have been able to finish without there being a head-on collision involving two attacks, but that was now out of the question. A dangerous amount of spiraling energy formed around Gardevoir—colored purple and orange. It appeared to rival Flare Blitz in attack potency. Gardevoir pushed forward, leaving a deep skid mark on the stadium floor.

Both attacks drew closer. This was it. Was his bond with Charizard strong enough to topple the champion of Kalos?

Both attacks _collided,_ causing a blinding light to spread throughout the arena. Alain shielded himself from the harmful ray. Thank goodness this was a closed off battle. Spectators were often too noisy for their own good. Countless lawsuits are filed each year because fans wanted to look at these types of beam struggles, not taking the necessary precautions; not protecting their eyes.

Alain's arm remained over his eyes, the fate of the battle still unknown.

Alain cleared his throat, arm still shielding his vision. He was sure the light show and smoke had subsided, but the anxiety, the knot deep in his stomach, was telling him not to look. Was it... doubt?

No. He couldn't think like that. Once you started to doubt yourself—doubt your Pokemon—your fate was sealed. You've lost.

Alain finally looked, albeit hesitantly. Both were standing, amazingly, and across the battlefield, Dianthia held a hardened expression. Alain was confused but somewhat understood. Confidence.

Alain winced as he further examined Gardevoir: a nasty, vicious burn mark covered her bridal gown; most, if not all, of her short hair as burned clean off and she was panting heavily.

Alain assumed Charizard was faring badly, if not worse. He couldn't tell because Charizard had his back to him. But he knew Charizard had probably reached his limit. Which is amazing to think because he appeared to have no limits.

Diantha's hardened expression faded, and she smiled thinly. "That was an excellent battle, Alain—Charizard," she began. "You would make an excellent champion. I hope our battle was as enjoyable to you both."

Alain sucked in a breath and nodded. "Charizard," he said. A bit of worry was laced in. "You agree?"

Charizard stood, unmoving, the only thing that indicated it was in agreement was a thumbs up. Alain shook his head. A wide smile appeared. He had to admit, Charizard, no—his best friend—was something else.

The only thing left was for one or both to fall. The problem was that they were both resilient. Both so stubborn and hardheaded.

Charizard winced, grasping for one of his huge thighs. Gardevoir continued to pant as a slight smile formed, until—

An inferno of fire sparked and engulfed Gardevoir, causing her screech and flail.

Diantha expression morphed into terror.

Alain smirked. "Burn activated," he said.

Charizard, even with all the damaged that was inflicted, managed a strained smirk.

"Gardevoir!" Diantha shouted, trying to command or calm Gardevoir.

Gardevoir, with one last gasp, attempted to form a sphere of energy, but it faded. She swayed forward, awkwardly, then hit the dirt arena floor with a _thump._ The burn finally tapered, which revealed Gardevoir had reverted back to her regular form, and the swirls that indicated a Pokemon could not continue.

The referee hesitated to give out his judgment, but, after a few seconds, raised his green flag to Diantha's side of the battle.

"Gardevoir is unable to continue! Charizard is the winner! Because the Champion Diantha has no remaining Pokemon, Alain is the winner!

The scoreboard darkened on Diantha's side and was overtaken by Alain's. **_WINNER—ALAIN!_** flashed, indicating, much to Alain's surprise, that he had actually won.

Alain remained still, almost frozen in time. Only until Charizard flow over, still exhausted, but excited, is when it finally hit him that they've won.

Alain rushed over and met Charizard, embracing the dragon. Charizard did the same all while returning to its original form.

"Thank you, friend," Alain managed. "I appreciate your help."

Diantha returned Gardevoir and pecked her Pokeball, thanking the Embrace Pokemon for her effort, and started to make her way over to Alain and Charizard.

"Congratulations, new Champion," Diantha smiled at the pair.

A soft-spoken "Thank you" was all that Alain could manage at the moment. He was still in shock, still processing it through his mind.

Diantha smiled fondly at Alain's shock. She had a similar reaction when she first became champion. It was sort of nostalgic. She turned around and faced toward the staircase on her side of the battlefield.

"Come along," she waved them over. "The Hall of Fame room is right up this way."

* * *

The chamber was beautifully furnished—which was not a surprise to Alain. When he stepped in, he felt a regal vibe. It made sense since Kalos was known for its castles, or 'architectural marvels' to those of high-class who could afford them. He interacted with their 'type' on occasion—usually when Professor Sycamore needed grant money to fund his research.

The carpet was a beautiful velvet; drapes matching with gold trim that resembled a regal Pokemon. Judging by the shape, it appeared to be Slowking; a native of the Johto Region. Alain walked close behind Diantha, glancing at the walls, which had a few framed pictures of the past champions—and their teammates.

It was interesting, the room was fit to resemble an old royal palace, yet in the middle of it, there was an advanced recording device that enshrined those who had defeated the champion. Alain was puzzled by the out of place piece if technology.

The pair stopped at the machine and Diantha closed her eyes. "I remember ten—no, maybe even longer than that," she began. "I've lost track of time, obviously, it's just been so long. I remember the champion before me giving out a wonderful speech. I apologize if I'm lost for words."

Alain straightened as Diantha turned to face him. A small smile shined through, even though she was saddened.

"Come, now," she said, stretching her arm.

Alain cleared his throat. "I don't know if this is the appropriate time, but how about a rematch soon? I would like to battle again."

Diantha let out a soft giggle. "I'm retiring," she said. Alain blinked with obvious confusion and spoke. "I don't understand..."

"Between modeling, battling, and everything else, I need a break. So, I made the decision to retire after this year was over, or if someone had defeated me," she answered honestly. "Of course, before I hung it up, I was going to ease the champion into his or her new position.

Alain nodded, though, he couldn't really relate since he didn't have the same popularity as her. That, however, was going to change soon once it came out that he had defeated her. He snuck a quick glance at the machine, which prompted Diantha to speak. "Enough of me," she said. "It's your moment. Please place your Pokemon in the center."

Alain unclipped the spheres from his belt and placed them in the center of the machine. He grinned as, slowly, each of his Pokemon was processed through the machine. Their pictures were displayed on the flatscreen that was on the wall in front of him. He finally felt like he had accomplished something.

* * *

Mairin, once again, for what it seemed like the millionth time, walked back and forth. Professor Sycamore, who was currently located on a sofa, took his attention away from his mobile device and watched with an amused grin. "Mairin," he said, returning his attention to his phone.

"—Oh," Mairin stopped suddenly in the middle of the floor. "Yes, Professor?"

"You're leaving a noticeable crater in the floor," he joked while tapping a message to his assistant, who he was trying to flirt with. "Be patient. I'm sure Alain is doing fine."

Mairin huffed at the joke. But the Professor was right, she thought. Alain had been in tougher, more dangerous situations before. Namely, the weather calamity of Hoenn. The champion of Kalos should be a piece of cake, right? She sighed. Why did her friend have to worry her so much?

On cue, Alain and Diantha stepped through the hall—they appeared to be conversing, unaware of the bubbly girl rushing toward them. "—I was caught off guard when Gardevoir used Psy—" _'oof'_

"Alain!" Mairin squeaked.

"Oh, Mairin," Alain said with a slight smile. The girl remained attached to him for a few more moments before she released her hold. She backed away and clapped her hands together. "Sooo," she hummed.

Alain smile widened and he nodded. _'oof' "_ —I didn't doubt you for a second," Mairin said. It came out muffled because she was wrapped around him again, face buried in his chest, but he had an idea what she said. He wrapped his arms around her slightly. His friend, or something—something greater: his little sister.

Sycamore came over and laid his hand on his protege's shoulder, wide smile and all. His action spoke louder than his words. He was proud, and Alain knew he couldn't have reached this point without his guidance and trust.

* * *

Alain woke quickly.

He was soaked in a pool of his own sweat. He sat up and surveyed his room—well, actually, Professor Sycamore's guest room. That dream again, Alain thought. He could not shake his past actions. He was forgiven by Ash, his friends, and the League, but he had not forgiven himself.

"That damned Lysandre," Alain muttered suddenly.

The time of his life and he was still conflicted.

It was the same dream. Over... and over... and over... and over again... Lysandre revealing his true intention of returning Kalos to a 'beautiful state', and his belief that it needed to be destroyed in order for him to accomplish that goal. All while Ash was being tortured. He sucked in a breath and wiped his face.

Alain smacked himself, lightly, then throw the covers off. He had to take a walk, calm his haggard mind. He shifted his feet onto the floor, stood up, and walked toward a desk in the room. He had no trouble navigating around the room since it was bare, plus the moonlight was shining through his window. He checked his phone for the time— _ **12:36 a.m.**_ The Professor was probably still up. He didn't have a set bedtime, not when he could be researching something extraordinary. How could he be so outgoing with little sleep, Alain thought.

Alain strolled through the long hallway. The number of bookcases, big and small, some having reached max capacity, was amazing. In his time learning under the Professor, he had only read a few dozen books. The last one he read, if he recalled correctly, was something about habitats. It had been so long.

Alain finally reached the living room area, where, of course, the Professor was at. The only thing giving light to the huge room was a small lamp. The Professor was located on a large couch, tapping away on his laptop. He noticed a drink—possibly alcohol—on the black tampered coffee table; a coaster nestled underneath.

Alain walked at a leisurely pace, hoping the Professor would be content with his computer; too focused on his work. He was wrong.

"Alain," Sycamore said tirelessly.

Alain stopped, dug his hands into the pockets of his shorts, and turned to face the Professor.

"I was just going for a walk," he said, looking the Professor straight in the eyes.

Alain turned around and proceeded forward, but a cough from the Professor, for whatever reason, stopped him in his tracks.

"Alain," Sycamore said, breaking the awkward silence in the room. "If you want to talk, I'm here."

Alain turned around once again, and nodded. For whatever reason, he felt compelled to talk to his mentor about his issue—and, perhaps, get to the bottom of it. For several minutes, he discussed his issue, getting stopped once and awhile to answer a question. He had to admit, the Professor was a great listener.

"I understand clearly," Sycamore said, rubbing the stubble of his chin like he often did. Alain raised an eyebrow. "You do?" he murmured.

"You see," he began. "You felt betrayed by Lysandre because you believed he was going to use the power of Mega Evolution for good. Correct?"

Alain nodded. "Yes," he confirmed. "But that doesn't explain why I still feel like this way. Even after becoming champion, I can't shake this dread."

Sycamore smiled. "It's simple. You placed those you care about in danger, even though you didn't mean to. You felt guilty, which is not a surprise. When you requested to study under me, your caseworker did mention you cared deeply about the Pokemon in the surrounding area. You would become depressed if something were to happen to them. She told me it happened when you were younger. I didn't press further, though, because of the amount of time that passed when it occured.

Alain blinked as he absorbed all of the information. He was right, Alain thought. The betrayal, also knowing that he placed those he cared about in danger.

Alain, who took part of the couch next to the Professor, stood up. "I see," he began. "Thank you, Professor."

He gave the Professor a "Good night" and walked back to the guest room. Once there, he zipped open his bag, slowly, and looked for an item. Ah, found it, Alain thought. It was a photo of Mairin. He looked at it and smiled. He had to protect her and everyone in Kalos—it was his duty as champion now. He would never allow Team Flare—or _anyone_ —to harm the people of Kalos again.

* * *

Once again, I apologize for the absence— _four or five months by my count_. It's my senior year of high school, so I've been concerned about maintaining my grades. I wanted to at least update _Mountain of Ash_ to show that I have not disconnected the story—or passed away. Haha. Sorry for being so morbid at the end.

Ash and Serena will be making a comeback after this chapter, so be on alert. I wanted to break away and showcase different characters in the universe, which of course, is referred to as the Pokemon world. It's interesting that they never came up with a name or title to separate the different universes—manga, anime, and video games. It's just the Pokemon world throughout each media.

I'm done with my rambling now. Have a great day or night!


	17. Broken Promise PT 2

Ash, Serena, and Pikachu sat atop Charizard in total silence. Once, maybe twice, did Serena ask how he was doing. Only silence. The lone Pidgey, who was brave enough to step forward, was leading them to where the Spearow resided—and, ultimately, to Fearow. Charizard had to travel at a much slower speed than it was accustom to because Pidgey was not a fast flyer.

It was weird, Serena thought. When Ash caught wind of what happened, something spiritual shifted inside of him. It appeared to be blue or to be more specific, dark blue. Indigo if she had to choose a particular shade.

It appeared, in a similar manner, like Psychic. It shrouded around Ash, but he didn't command it. It seemed like he had no idea it was around him. Serena wanted to ask him if he knew where it originated from, but right now, it didn't seem like the appropriate time.

Ash gritted his teeth. He should have never left Pidgeot behind, knowing that Fearow had the potential to do something like this. If he had known it would've caused this, he would've put more effort into capturing it years ago. If he wasn't so stupid, none of this would've happened. It hurt more because Pidgeot was... fresh. He hadn't been there for long—the attack had to have been recent.

A blistering pain shot through his head. Ash squinted, trying to remain focused on the task at hand. He noticed something; a feeling that he had not felt in years. Back then at Camaron Palace—the time he protected Riolu so it could safely return home—were the two moments his Aura activated. It was strange. He faced danger often—too often—but it remained dormant in those situations. Why now?

He had to admit, it was beneficial. Ash could slightly 'sense' where the flock was located at. He knew that Pidgey wasn't leading them astray. He also knew something else: it wasn't going to be pretty once they arrived.

Kaaya flew faster than he ever has. He almost collided with two or three lumbering trees in his haste

* * *

Fearow made a light cooing sound. Everything was perfect. He was currently resting in his nest, enjoying the scenery, enjoying his victory. He secured _his_ territory once again. It had been so long—so agonizing—but was worth it. Once Pidgeot was defeated, no one could oppose him. They should be grateful that he even allowed them to grieve. He was a nice bird of prey. He would allow them to move whatever garbage they had before he took back what was rightfully his.

Over time, he grew to _somewhat_ respect Pidgeot because of his power. Yes, Pidgeot had all that power, but it lacked one thing: the will to kill. He would go on about how, " _T_ _hey shouldn't be fighting over territory. Each generation would continue the cycle. They should work together."_ He spouted that rubbish every time they fought. He never wanted to kill—he, for whatever reason, wanted some type partnership. Well, why share when you can have it all to yourself?

He rose, a few his flock were flying around happily, enjoying the sweetness of victory. A smirk blossomed on his grizzled face. The predator squeaked—chuckled—to himself lightly.

In the midst of his laughter, a Spearow, slightly larger than the rest, landed on the edge of his nest. Kaaya, his 'right-wing man', squawked lightly, alerting the leader of his arrival. Fearow craned his long neck and grimaced. **" _What, Kaaya?"_** he said, staring a hole into the tiny bird ** _. "Can't you see I'm enjoying my victory?"_**

He bowed slightly. _**"My apologies, sir,"** _ he said. He returned his attention to Fearow and broke the momentary silence. **" _Are you ready to head out and reclaim our territory?"_**

 **" _When I'm ready, I'll give the order to move out, Kaaya,"_ ** Fearow scolded with a sharp screech. He then leaned in uncomfortably close—close as his beak would allow—and chuckled darkly. He looked upon his first-stage evolution with a predatory gaze.

 **"** _ **I want them to grieve,"** _ Fearow began. Kaaya was about to speak before he was cut off. **" _—I want them to lose faith. Pidgeot gave them hope to fight; gave them strength. With him out of the way, they'll flee like the rodents they are."_**

Fearow moved away slowly and Kaaya nervously nodded. It was times like this he wished he was a different species of bird. Maybe if he was born a Swablu he would not face the same level of intimidation from an Altaria. His relationship with Leader was... stressful.

 _ **"Now leave,"**_ Fearow sneered. _**"I will let you know when I'm ready to move out."**_

Kaaya nodded, turned around, and flow away, shivering lightly.

* * *

Cheryl walked through the serene wilderness alone. She loved the outdoors. Her goal was to travel through some of the most renowned forests in each region while searching for rare treasures. Viridian Forest, to her, was the one of the best. It felt like the beginning of something new, something fresh.

Cheryl continued forward until she came to a clearing in the forest. She stopped, brushed a strand of green hair from her line of vision, and sighed. It was time for a much-needed break. With that, she searched her left pocket carefully and took out a small capsule. She enlarged it and called out her best friend since childhood—Chansey.

Chansey caught a glimpse of her trainer of her and smiled. Cheryl said a quick "hello" and immediately searched her bag for their prepared meals. She then sat down on the cool grass, Chansey following suit, and dug in.

After some time, Cheryl let loose a belch. "Oh—excuse me, Chansey," she said. "I got carried away." A slight blush appeared on Cheryl's pale face and she averted her eyes toward the sky. It was then that she saw something soar pass her sight. It looked familiar...

"...Was that a Charizard?" she asked.

* * *

Ash squinted. The wind was hitting his face causing him to tear up. He wanted to cry again, let his anger out. It was the perfect opportunity. But he didn't. Was it that—his Aura—that was keeping him somewhat level-headed at the moment? It felt like he shifted through each emotion—anger, sadness, calmness. Like a cycle, he supposed.

Still, Ash could sense or feel a lot—but now he was having trouble. As they drew closer, he felt an overload of signatures. It was weird. But, in a way, it wasn't. He noticed the flock was very active. A few would leave, dripping away, likely out foraging for a meal. Some would return with their prey, likely fighting off those who were starving.

Knowing he was almost there angered him once again. This prompted him to search his pocket, hoping— _pleading—_ that the feather was still there. He finally found it. Thank goodness. It calmed him, brought back to earth. Pikachu was in his lap, gripping to the sides of his pants. He noticed that Serena held a death grip on his waist. He smiled lightly, though, it soon faded when he remembered his task.

Ash's eyes narrowed. He sucked in a breath, then commanded Charizard to attack. "Hold back. Flamethrower."

A few unlucky Spearow in the immediate area were taken down swiftly—too slow react, too slow to dodge. Serena's eyes widened, frightened on how fast Charizard was able to dispatch eight—no, around a dozen Spearow.

* * *

Kaaya flew faster than he ever has in his entire life. He narrowly avoided colliding into two or three trees on his way over to warn Fearow of the threat. As soon as he saw Leader, who still occupied his nest, he dove down, narrowly avoiding a branch that was protruding from a neighboring tree. He landed on the edge of the nest, startling Fearow—which caused him to lash out. " _ **What now, Kaaya!**_

Kaaya coughed, obviously exhausted from his quick flight. **_"There is trouble,"_** he rasped. _**"Some humans with a Charizard are attacking!"**_

* * *

Pikachu darted from Spearow to Spearow, showing off his impressive speed. Quick Attack, besides his signature Thunderbolt, was one of his favorite moves. It was effortless, it wasn't fair. He was angry, so angry to see how Pidgeot was killed. He remembered him for his loyalty, his pride, and above all else, his compassion. His thoughts were interrupted as a lone Spearow dove from above, peck shimmering; a feral screech could be heard from the tiny bird. A metallic glow coated Pikachu's tail and, with a swift swing, struck Spearow with an Iron Tail that sent it flying into another Spearow.

Static from Pikachu's check pouches crackled, then, without hesitation, he unleashed a quick jolt of electricity to add insult. He turned to check out the rest of the action. He noticed Serena battling with Sylveon, defeating Spearow with ease. She was commanding Sylveon to use Attract to immobilize the male Spearow, then switching over to Swift to take out the female Spearow that were unaffected. Smart. He had to admit, he was more in favor of using his speed and strength to defeat his foes.

Charizard shook his head, grunting, before he unleashed a weakened Flamethrower, knocking out a few Spearow. He was bored. He was so used to training with the best Charizard in the world, a few small Spearow were nothing to him. He needed some type of challenge, some opponent that could quench his thirst. He had to admit, he was slightly annoyed that Ash did not call him up to compete in the league that he had challenged recently. He heard the winner of the competition had used a black Charizard. He would have loved to take on an opponent of his own species on a stage like that

A small amount of pain broke his thought. Charizard sighed, whipping his head around to the soul who was brave enough to take on a Charizard his size. The Spearow stood his ground, puffing its chest in a cartoon-like manner. Charizard smirked, then blow a small ember that hit the tiny bird, knocking it out almost instantly. It was brave, he admitted, but it lacked intelligence.

* * *

Ash sprinted through the forest, Greninja out in front. A few Spearow attacked but a close-range Water Pulse took them down easily. He was close, just around the corner. He turned and was met with sharp talons. He narrowly avoided getting his throat sliced. Luckily, Greninja got in between the both of them and countered it with Night Slash. Fearow propelled himself into the air, out of Greninja's firing range. He quirked his brow in confusion, then smirked. This kid... owned Pidgeot. Yes, the raven-hair, auburn eyes...

Ash glared out the predator and began to move forward, until— "Ouch!" he hissed. A Spearow—Kaaya—flow pass and sliced the side of his face and took his place next to Fearow. Ash touched his face, squinting, and then examined his hand. Crimson stained his gloved hand. That Spearow was quicker than the rest. He could react to the other ones earlier fairly easily, but this one was quicker, likely close to evolving if it wanted too.

Ash returned his attention to his opponents, ignoring the gash on his face. He would take care of it later. There was no running, he had to confront Fearow.

Greninja sprinted forward without command, jumping on a nearby tree, using it to help propel himself into the air. He formed a sphere of water and aimed it toward Kaaya. Fearow darted in front of the pair, a harsh white light now surrounding the predator. He opened his beak wide and a sphere of water formed—somewhat similar to Greninja's—and both attacks clashed, canceling each other.

A confused expression formed on Ash's face. He felt like he'd seen the move somewhere—was it Copycat? No. If he had to guess, it was likely Mirror Move.

Greninja was still airborne, confusion forming on the amphibians face. He had little time to react to Kaaya's retaliation, which was an Uproar from close range. The screech sent Greninja toward the forest floor. He was able to land on his own two feet without much trouble. Although Greninja received minimum damage, his ears were definitely ringing from the attack. He jumped back over to Ash and returned his attention to the foes

A few moments passed—both sides leveled an equally intense gaze towards each other. Ash finally broke the silence. "Why?" he finally asked, voice wavering.

Fearow ignored his plea and screeched. He didn't care that this human had lost his 'friend'. He finally reclaimed what was his, he didn't feel any remorse. Not an ounce.

Ash scowled at this. "I'm going to capture you," he proclaimed. "It's what I should have done a long time ago."

Ash continued to glare at Fearow. The silence was deafening, only the flap of Kaaya's and Fearow's wings could be heard. It was then, that a leaf slowly traveled toward the forest. Ash caught a glimpse—it was in the middle of their standoff. It continued to trickle down; when it finally reached the forest floor, he shouted a command.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

Greninja reached into an unknown area of his body and revealed two shurikens. But instead of throwing them, he elected to use the side of one of the trees to get airborne once again. It was the same situation. Fearow noticed Greninja targeting Kaaya once again—he shifted toward Kaaya, once again glowing. Ash quickly shouted. "Double Team!"

Fearow formed the same shuriken from out of nowhere. He was attending to force a tie like last time, but as soon as he was about to let them go, multiple Greninja appeared from the original. That didn't deter Fearow, he would just disperse all of them. The shuriken blasted forward, dispersing them all with a _p_ _op._ A pleased expression appeared on his face, but then something popped into his mind... The original one was nowhere in sight. Where did it—

Kaaya screeched, quickly and painfully, and descended toward the forest floor. Greninja landed on a random tree and placed his attention solely on Fearow. Fearow shook. His demeanor went from confidence to shock fast. Greninja was right in his line of sight, how was it possible that he missed?

Ash spoke. "You're wondering how right?" he said with little emotion. "Greninja replaced himself with one of his copies, then hid nearby. All he had to do was get behind you—and with all these trees around, it was easy. I only told him to use Double Team, the rest was up to him."

Fearow blinked, incredulously, as he continued to flap his wings, shock still plastered on his long grizzled face. A Pokemon—one owned by one of those damned humans—acting on its own accord, planning that far ahead.

A hint of disdain swelled—Fearow hated it. He was not going to be captured, made a slave; be someone else's property. He would die trying. He snapped away from his thoughts, then, without hesitation, darted toward Greninja—Quick Attack his move of choice.

Greninja had little time to react. His natural defense kicked in and he camouflaged, taking up the tree's composition. Fearow still struck, causing Greninja to slam into the tree, returning him to his original appearance. Fearow flow over and perched himself on the sturdy Greninja landed on.

Ash raised his eyebrow at this. A new move maybe? Fearow moved toward Greninja, ready to strike. His beak glowed, increasing in length, sharpening. He moved his head, slowly, an intimidating squawk escaped from his beak, but Ash was ready. "Counter with Water Shuriken!"

A shuriken materialized in his webbed hand, and Greninja countered Fearow's extended beak, driving him away, causing him returning to the sky—his natural area.

Fearow let loose a deafening battle cry. His beak enlarged again, and he darted forward

* * *

Serena shifted herself awkwardly, avoiding a Spearow who attempted to attack her. Sylveon saw this and used her feelers as a whip, knocking the tiny bird down to the ground with ease. "Thank you, Sylveon," Serena said, throwing an appreciative smile at the Intertwining Pokemon. Serena then scanned her surroundings, searching for more Spearow. Her concentration was ultimately broken when she heard a twig break. Sylveon turned toward the direction of the noise. She growled, her feelers, now unruly, were ready to strike if anything jumped out.

Serena stood her ground, ready for another round of Spearow. Sylveon positioned herself in front of Serena, a noticeable growl could be heard from the Fairy-type evolution. A tense moment passed before a figure—one of a woman's—came into view. Serena hesitated for a moment, but her worry soon faded when the green-haired woman smiled warmly. It was odd to see another person, especially since the forest was quite big—towering almost.

"Hello," Serena smiled, extending her hand. "I'm Serena."

The woman smiled, accepting the kind gesture without hesitation. "Cheryl," she said. She then turned her attention to Sylveon and a hint of confusion showed up on her face. Serena noticed this and giggled. "This is Sylveon—a Kalos Pokemon."

Cheryl nodded, then directed a quick smile over to Sylveon.

"Excuse me for prying," she said, returning her attention to Serena. "Was that your Charizard that I saw early?'

Serena blinked. "Oh... no that was my friend's," she admitted timidly. "I was just a passenger."

Cheryl nodded, then pressed Serena with another question. "So, what brings you and your friend to the forest? The only people who travel through here are usually beginner trainers," she asked.

Serena stilled for a moment, unable to form a response. She wanted to keep Ash's endeavor private, seeing as how serious it was. She wasn't comfortable revealing something private. Her mother scolded her because of her huge mouth. It was amazing to think something like that would remain with her to this day.

"It's—it's kind of a private manner," Serena stuttered, averting eyes to Sylveon.

"I understand," Cheryl nodded. "Oh, and I hope those Spearow didn't cause you too much trouble.

Serena turned around quickly. The ground was littered with Spearow; all them knocked out by Sylveon. It was quite impressive. Sylveon wasn't all show—she could handle herself well when it came to battle.

Cheryl regained Serena's attention by tapping her lightly on the shoulder. "I have some medication in my bag," she said, digging a hand into the side pocket of her bag. After a few moments, she pulled out a reddish spray bottle, and knelt down to Sylveon's level.

Cheryl shook the bottle quickly, then sprayed the contents on Sylveon's side. Sylveon squinted, the medicine burned, but it was helping heal the minor bruises on her body.

Serena smiled wryly and nodded, thanking Cheryl with unusual silence. Serena was worried about Ash and Greninja. She knew they could handle it—Ash was a very capable trainer—but Fearow was unpredictable and nasty.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I graduate from high school in about week, so I'll have plenty of time soon enough!


End file.
